Uprasza się o nieuprowadzanie obiektu zainteresowania
by AniseCandy
Summary: Romantyczna kolacja przy świecach, w prestiżowej restauracji z widokiem na panoramę miasta to pewny sposób by zjednać sobie kobiece serce. Toteż Illumi doprawdy nie mógł pojąć dlaczego Kurapika sprawiała wrażenie tak... podminowanej?


_**Oto i jest. Dodane (w prawdzie dwa miesiące po zaplanowanym terminie). Równowaga w świecie została zachowana. Na kącie widnieją teraz równo po dwie HisoPiki i IlluPiki! /fanfary, konfetti, przemarsz procesji z orkiestrą dętą na czele/. **_

_**Co do samej treści, powiem tyle; jeśli drogi czytelniku czułeś, że w twoim życiu brakuje przytłoczonego normami społecznymi Illumiego, to nie musisz szukać dalej. Rozwiązanie twych problemów właśnie się zjawiło i czeka, byś przeczytał, a następnie załamał nad nim ręce. Nie musisz dziękować!**_

_Z dedykacją dla Sakuś, bo mimo wszystko to ona zażyczyła sobie IlluFem!Pikowej randki i nadzorowała proces powstawania. Surowo nadzorowała. Potwór, nie człowiek._

* * *

Był...poddenerwowany. Nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Nie zdarzało mu się to często. Jakby tak pomyśleć, właściwie prawie wcale. Wzrastające powoli tętno krwi, zawilgotnienie dłoni, przyśpieszony oddech...Symptomy, które u siebie, właściwie z odrobiną zainteresowania, wyłapywał, nigdy wcześniej nie dotykały go w sytuacjach w żaden sposób niepowiązanych z wysiłkiem fizycznym. Jednak choć ta niekwestionowana nowość w pierwszej chwili wytrąciła go, nieznacznie, z równowagi, szybko odzyskał rezon. Do problemu postanowił podejść na chłodno, logicznie. Rodzice w końcu powtarzali często – niekiedy – że myśli najtrzeźwiej z rodzeństwa. Jego obowiązkiem było udowodnienie ich racji. Poprawiając po raz setny ustawiony pomiędzy świecami wazon z bukietem małych, obsypanych okrągłymi płatkami w odcieniach granatu i błękitu kwiatów oraz okazjonalnymi białymi liliami, błyszczącymi na barwnym tle jak śnieżne gwiazdy, z skupieniem i zdystansowaniem, niczym przeprowadzając sekcję, rozłożył na czynniki pierwsze cały swój niepokój by następnie, kawałek po kawałku, beznamiętnie przeanalizować każdy skrawek z odrębna. Poszukać przyczyn. Rozwiązań. Jednym słowem z czysto naukowych pobudek rozbebeszyć, a zgłębiwszy, zgodnie z przeznaczeniem tych zbędnych, kłopotliwych emocji, cisnąć gdzieś precz, aby nie sprawiały więcej problemów.

Tak więc... powody. Powody jego... powiedzmy, irytacji. Na sam początek oczywiście ten nieznośny wazon w nieforemne, fioletowe – czy to jeszcze był odcień fioletu? - ciapki, który żadną ludzką mocą nie potrafił wyrównać do osi stolika. Pewnie z większej odległości miałby lepszy widok na całokształt nakrycia, lecz impulsywne spacerowanie po sali z całą pewnością wyglądałoby nad wyraz nieprofesjonalnie.

Dalej, sztywny materiał postawionego kołnierzyka, złamanego dopiero nad wzorzystą, jedwabną chustą, drażniący wrażliwą skórę szyi, wieczorowy smoking drastycznie ograniczający ruchy, wypastowane mokasyny zapewniające jedynie minimum przyczepności na śliskiej, wypolerowanej posadzce. Wychodząc sądził, że czarne rękawiczki będą miłym akcentem wykańczającym dla stroju. Teraz, wycierając przepocone ręce o spodnie, nie miał pojęcia co z nimi, zdecydowanie zbyt ciepłymi i obcisłymi, począć. Nieporadnie wetknięte w kieszeń formowały niespecjalnie schludne wybrzuszenie na materiale. I raczej nie wypadało odkładać ich na obrus. Powinien był założyć któryś ze swoich codziennych kompletów. Powinien, ale w chwili ewidentnego zaćmienia umysłowego postąpił zgodnie z idiotyczną poradą swojej sporadycznej asysty w zleceniach. Której inicjatywa jeszcze w inny sposób przyczyniła się do jego obecnego dyskomfortu. Z jakiegoś powodu Hisoka zaklinał go, aby pod żadnym pozorem nie zmieniał wyglądu przy użyciu igieł. Nie całkiem rozumiał dlaczego, lecz ponieważ brzmiał poważnie jak rzadko, postanowił posłuchać w drodze wyjątku. Jednak teraz dręczyły go przez to okropne wątpliwości. Paradowanie beztrosko bez żadnego kamuflażu, podczas gdy rodzina przecież tak ceniła sobie prywatność i anonimowość, nie sposób by przeszło bez echa, a o odpowiedzialności to już na pewno nie świadczyło.

Na domiar złego te przyćmione lampy w sali, tworzące dziesiątki podejrzanych cieni, w których ktoś odpowiednio wyszkolony z łatwością znalazłby kryjówkę. On sam był oczywiście więcej niż kompetentny, aby sprostać podobnym formom zagrożenia, jednak organizowanie spotkania w podobnym otoczeniu raczej nie stawiało go w pozytywnym świetle. Rozsądna osoba – co by się jej tak naprawdę chwaliło – w żadnym razie nie zaufałaby komuś, kto potencjalnie mógł po całym pomieszczeniu poza zasięgiem wzroku porozstawiać drużynę morderców

Dlaczego przed wynajęciem lokalu nie złożył w nim osobiście wizyty o odpowiedniej porze, dającej wgląd na warunki, jakie panują w nim w godzinach wieczornych? Ograniczone zasoby czasu doprawdy nie stanowiły żadnej wymówki.

A gdyby przedyskutować tą kwestię z menadżerem restauracji? Zażądać zapalenia dodatkowych żyrandoli, które przecież widział pod sufitem, a przy okazji napomknąć o zasłonięciu wielkich, dekoncentrujących okien, zza których błyskały jaskrawe ślepia miasta; barwne neony, żółte i białe latarnie uliczne... Niezliczone samotne ogniki, z których każdy krył jakąś ponurą historię.

Lecz podczas jego nieobecności ona mogłaby dotrzeć już na miejsce spotkania, a pozwolenie damie na siebie czekać oznaczałoby niewybaczalne faux-pas.

Tylko...czy faktycznie? Czy ona aby na pewno... Zjawi się, żeby dotrzymać mu dziś wieczór towarzystwa?

W pierwszym odruchy prawie odgonił ową wątpliwość jak drażliwą muchę bezpodstawnego nonsensu. Ale postanowił systematycznie obadać wszystkie ze swoich obaw. Nie powinien ot tak rezygnować w połowie obranego zadania, jedynie z powodu absurdalności niektórych. Niepewność względem jej przybycia z całą pewnością należała do ich mało atrakcyjnego kanonu, a jako taka także podlegała konieczności nieubłaganego i wnikliwego przeanalizowania.

Sztywno zabębnił palcami po blacie stołu w beznamiętnej karykaturze gestu zamyślenia, uniósł wzrok ku obłożonemu ozdobnymi kaflami stropowi, bez przesadnego zainteresowania obserwując rozedrgane cienie okalające wypukłości secesyjnych płaskorzeźb, po prostu imitując znaną mimikę. Tak, to jednak było to. Najbardziej dręczyła go perspektywa nieprzyjścia dziewczyny. W tak dużej metropolii mogło ją zatrzymać całe mnóstwo rzeczy. Wzajemne stosunki mafii, jak wiedział, w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca odnotowując w finansach znaczny wzrost zleceń i nierozerwalnie związanych z nimi przychodów, z każdym dniem zyskiwały na napięciu. Bez trudu przychodziło wyobrażenie sobie karambolu, a następnie pokazowej strzelaniny, na którejś z wiecznie tętniących setkami aut arterii miasta. Gdyby przez traf losu doszło do takowej na jej drodze. Jeśliby została ukąszona zabłąkaną kulą...

Nie.

Przecież wysłał po nią limuzynę z wyszkolonym szoferem, dość doświadczonym, żeby nie tracić głowy w obliczu podobnych sytuacji.

Lecz co w wypadku przekupienia go przez osoby postronne? Obydwoje posiadali wielu wrogów. Porwanie jej, przynajmniej fizycznie słabszej, z całą pewnością z punktu widzenia kogoś niezaznajomionego ze sposobem działania rodziny stanowiłoby racjonalny plan... Ach, teraz niemal panikował. Od lat już nie dochodziło do zdrad wśród służby. Matka wiedziała jak trzymać ich w ryzach. Osobiście również regularnie sprawdzał tych podległych jego zwierzchnictwu. O przekupstwie nie było mowy.

Jednak o podmianie...

Pochłonięty roztrząsaniem najczarniejszych scenariuszy, prawie podskoczył słysząc przytłumione buczenie komunikatora. Zamrugał powoli. Skierował wzrok ku oknu, łapiąc zarys kobiecej figurki pomiędzy szerokimi, męskimi sylwetkami, niknący za przeszklonymi dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami. Nieznacznie osunął się na krześle, mimowolnie odnotowując, że przynajmniej od minuty wstrzymywał oddech.

Siedzieli w ciszy. Zaczynał mijać już drugi kwadrans, odkąd nadal odrobinę zmroczona Kurapika została uprzejmie, acz stanowczo zaprowadzona do małego stoliczka, przyozdobionego amarantowymi świecami w sześciennych stojaczkach na kutych nóżkach, a jedynym dotychczas przerwało niezręczne milczenie było pełne galanterii pytanie wciśniętego w wieczorowy strój kelnera o ich zamówienia. Zdobyła się na poproszenie o szklankę wody mineralnej, która, biorąc pod uwagę cenę, najwyraźniej musiała zostać przetransportowana do restauracji z himalajskiej jaskini, gdzie wytryskała ze świętego źródła położonego zaraz przy żyle złota. Jej towarzysz, co dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że to w końcu on... zorganizował spotkanie w zakładzie gastronomicznym przecie, nie zażyczył sobie niczego. Za to sprawiał wrażenie zawiedzionego mizernością wyboru Kurty.

Ale, czy mogła postąpić inaczej? Zupełnie niespodziewanie portier w hotelowym holu po chwili niezobowiązującej pogawędki zaatakował ją od tyłu, przyduszając do ust nasączoną środkiem usypiającym szmatkę. Odzyskała przytomność na tylnym siedzeniu obcego samochodu, skąd, skrępowana kajdankami, bez słowa wyjaśnienia została zaprowadzono do restauracji wyglądającej jakby jadała w niej sama śmietanka towarzystwa. Gdzie, ku jej niepomiernemu zdumieniu, czekał na nią starszy brat Killui, który jakoś miesiąc temu zaczął czynić jej awanse! No, może „awanse", to za dużo powiedziane. Dostała mały bukiecik białych kwiatków i karteczkę z misternie wykaligrafowanym napisem „nie jesteś mi obojętna". Jakoś tydzień później laurkę. A kolejny, czekoladki, gorzkie, w średniej wielkości pudełku, wyłożonym czarnym, migotliwym plastikiem, nadziewane wiśniami w winie. Nie zaryzykowała ich spróbowania, ale zakładała, że musiały być smaczne. Wyglądały nieprzyzwoicie drogo.

Jaki też cel mógł mieć w, nie owijając w bawełnę, porwaniu jej? Oczekiwała po, co dziwne, odzianym w smoking, mężczyźnie najgorszego. Nawet jeśli rozkucie krępujących „bransoletek" i przeproszenie za niedogodności nie całkiem wpisywało się w schemat porwania, ubezwłasnowolnienia i być może morderstwa za przesadne zbieżnie do Killui. Czy cokolwiek innego, co też ten szaleniec sobie uroił.

Powiedział, że odkrywszy lukę w jej harmonogramie bezzwłocznie zorganizował wszystko, co niezbędne dla spędzenia wieczoru we dwoje. Pogodnym, radosnym tonem z kontrastującym do praktycznie martwych oczu uśmiechem. To wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Oczekiwała jakiś obłąkańczych insynuacji. Prawdopodobnie gróźb. Najazdu na zdrowie i życie. A on tylko siedział. Bez najmniejszej odrobiny krępacji śledząc najmniejszy ruch z jej strony, żadne drżenie warg zaciśniętych na krawędzi szklanki, żaden oddech, nerwowe poprawienie włosów nie umykało jego uwadze, żadne zerknięcie oczu, szukających drogi ucieczki z obstawionego budynku. Widziała dwóch lokajów przy korytarzu prowadzącym do sali. Jeden stał jakieś pięć metrów za nią, trzech przy przeciwnej ścianie, jeszcze dwóch przy wejściu na balkon. Sfrustrowana, lecz nie zrozpaczona, jeszcze nie, opuściła spojrzenie na blat, a później wbrew swoim intencjom pozwoliła mu zawędrować ku czerniącym się przy wazonie punktowi.

Przekrzywiła trochę głowę, zdziwiona.

\- To... - zaczęła, prawie bezmyślnie wskazując parę wystających tuż obok nieco zmiętej kompozycji kwiatowej rękawiczek.

Ręka bruneta niczym bicz wystrzeliła do przodu o ułamek sekundy później. Przestraszona odskoczyła, upadając wraz z krzesłem. O niespełna dwadzieścia centymetrów dalej posadzkę pokryła rozbryzganymi kroplami plama wody, o ściany pomieszczenia rykoszetował dźwięk rozłupanego w skorupy naczynia. Oddychając szybko, odruchowo sięgnęła po najbliższy z większych odłamków, gotowa wykorzystać go w samoobronie jak nóż. Buzujący w głowie gaz rozweselający oraz przerażenie burzyły koncentrację za bardzo, by zdołała przywołać swoje łańcuchy, lecz to nie oznaczało jeszcze, że zamierzała ulec zagrożeniu bez walki. Za plecami słyszała wibrujące o płyty kroki, ktoś odbezpieczył pistolet.

Z trzepoczącym wariacko sercem w piersi, zacisnęła palce na ostrych krawędziach porcelany.

\- Jejku. Ale ze mnie niezdara – stwierdził pogodnie sprawca całego zamieszania. - Hishita, sprzątnijcie to.

Zaskoczona popatrzyła na bruneta, upychającego rękawiczki w wewnętrznej kieszeni smokingu. Kieszeni definitywnie zbyt małej, aby zmieścić tej wielkości element ubioru. Powoli podniosła się, wspierając na blacie, a później machinalnie też podsuniętym ramieniu lokaja, który ledwie sekundy wcześniej prawdopodobnie zamierzał nie mrugając choćby okiem odstrzelić jej pół czaszki. Bardzo ostrożnie przysiadła na skraju usłużnie ustawionego z powrotem przy stoliku krzesła. On zaś z nieustępliwą determinacją usiłował wygładzić poły marynarki, odgarniając z czoła część opadających za blisko oczu pasm włosów.

Nie całkiem rozumiała, do czego właśnie doszło. Nadal żyła, to mogła akurat uznać za pewnik. Pozostałe kwestie pozostawały raczej niejasne. Nagły ruch mężczyzny, jak rozumowała, nie ją miał dosięgnąć, tylko wazon. Wyjąć nieporadnie wetknięte weń dodatek do garderoby. Dlaczego, na miłość Boską, tego nie miała pojęcia.

\- Nie... chciałabym zabrzmieć nieuprzejmie... - zaczęła, dobierając słowa ostrożnie niczym kable podczas szperania wśród licznych podobnych wymiarów i koloru na bombie zegarowej, w poszukiwaniu tego właściwego. - Ale nie myślałeś może... o oddaniu ich do przechowalni...?

Zoldyck zamrugał, opuszczając jedną z dłoni.

\- Mogę tak zrobić? - w jego głosie przebrzmiewała konsternacja połączona z ciekawością.

\- Owszem paniczu – potwierdził służący, który wcześniej użyczył Kurcie swojego przegubu jako podparcia.

Miał niski głos, odrobinę wręcz szorstki, wyzbyty większych emocji,lecz, co dziwne, nie nieprzyjemny, raczej godny zaufania niż zimy, choć ponad wszelką wątpliwość należący do człowieka surowego.

\- Życzyłby panicz, abym je odniósł? - spytał.

Po kilku zadumanych, niespiesznych potaknięciach – naliczyła dokładnie trzy – Illumi wygiął usta w pustym, płytkim uśmiechu.

\- Tak, tak zrób.

Odebrawszy problematyczny przedmiot, kamerdyner wykonał płytki ukłon i sprawnym, niepozbawionym gracji, niemal bezdźwięcznym marszem, opuścił salę, zapewne w celu zlokalizowania owej felernej przechowalni. Śledziła go wzrokiem, póki nie zniknął w głębi korytarza.

Aż coś ją tknęło.

Na obecną chwilę, po szybach spływał wartkimi strugami deszcz, utrzymujący się już przeszło półtorej godziny. Czarnooki nie zdawał sobie sprawy z istnienia w restauracji pomieszczenia na płaszcze i inne typy wierzchniego okrycia, a w takim razie nie przyniósł ze sobą żadnego parasola, palta, ba, choćby cienkiej wiatrówki. Mimo to, wyglądał nienagannie - to jest, jeśli nie liczyć rozmieszczonych w okolicy piersi i nadgarstków wielkich, żółtych łepków szpil – i bezdyskusyjnie sucho. Jak długo musiał tutaj siedzieć skoro z całą pewnością nie dosięgnął go deszcz...?

Pociągnęła ze szklanki mały, nerwowy łyk „luksusowego" trunku. Może otrzeźwi on lekko skołowane myśli. Rozproszy resztki pływającego w morzu myśli gazu, zaburzając ich klarowność. Chłodna woda zdrowia doda i inne takie.

\- Smakuje ci?

Skonsternowana, podniosła zdezorientowane, choć już powoli odzyskujące spokój spojrzenie, na siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę.

\- ...Proszę?

Ten, otworzył usta, spuścił nieznacznie wzrok, czego pewnie nawet nie zauważyłaby, gdyby nie gigantyczny kontrast pomiędzy białkami, a obsydianowymi tęczówkami. Przekręcił odrobinę jedną ze szpil wetkniętych powyżej nadgarstka, wprawiając palce dłoni w delikatne trzepotanie. Ich paznokcie urosły o centymetr czy dwa i ściemniały, choć chyba bez udziału świadomej woli właściciela, majstrującego przy swoim stroju tylko dla zebrania myśli.

\- Woda – powtórzył, uprzejmie, tym swoim strasznym w kontraście z właściwie statyczną ekspresją, wesołym tonem. - Smakuje ci?

Z pewnym przestrachem obserwowała chwilę lekko fioletowawą teraz dłoń z jaskrawozielonymi paznokciami. Powoli przełknęła i popatrzyła z powrotem w twarz bruneta.

\- Smakuje – powiedziała, usiłując wymusić śmiech.

Nie wiedziała, jak zareagowałby w wypadku braku... współpracy z jej strony. Na razie nie wyglądało na to, by planował ją skrzywdzić. Tylko jak długo podobny stan rzeczy się utrzyma? Czy gdyby nienaumyślnie rozzłościła go, skończyłaby tak samo jak rozsypane na podłodze, pośród kwiatów odłamki porcelanowego wazonu? Wolała nie ryzykować. Zabicie jej prawdopodobnie przyszłoby mu z łatwością. A miał jeszcze na podorędziu co najmniej siedmiu ochroniarzy. Przegrywała pod względem siły fizycznej. Szybkość, w obliczu tylu przeciwników traciła znaczenie. Była w patowej sytuacji, w której mogła liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na swoje zdolności dyplomatyczne.

\- Też lubię wodę – oznajmił, zostawiając żółty łepek w spokoju.

\- Ach... tak? - odparła ostrożnie, rozdarta pomiędzy trwożną fascynacją nad tą lekko poskręcaną, szponiastą ręką, a zadumaniem nad łagodnym... idiotyzmem owego stwierdzenia.

\- Tak.

Przez moment trwała raczej krępująca cisza.

Odchrząknął, przekierowując puste oczy gdzieś w bok, na stojące pod przeciwległą ścianą donice z elegancko przyciętymi w półkule małymi skupiskami bordowych krzaczków.

\- Na pewno nie wolałabyś zamówić czegoś innego?

Kurapika mogłaby przysiąść że gdzieś w tym lekkim, trochę modulowanym głosie przebrzmiewała irytacja... połączona z – choć je już na pewno sobie tylko wmawiała – czymś na kształt zakłopotania?

\- Nie, dziękuję – zapewniła.

-Czekając na ciebie przejrzałem menu – oznajmił, podnosząc przewróconą kartę dań z obrusu. - Na stronie trzeciej, w piątym rzędzie od góry, jest tuńczyk gotowany na parze z groszkiem – podsunął je dziewczynie. - A w dziesiątym, po lewej, pod zdjęciem zupy cebulowej, curry z dynią.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, wzięła rozpiskę z jego dłoni, za wszelką cenę unikając kontaktu z tą lewą.

\- Z...zapamiętałeś to wszystko? Po „przejrzeniu"? - zapytała, posłusznie sprawdzając zaproponowane pozycje.

\- Hm? No tak. Dobra pamięć jest ważna dla profesjonalnego skrytobójcy – oznajmił pogodnie, zupełnie jakby mówił o niewinnym zawodzie pokroju florystyki bądź dekarstwa. - Co ważniejsze, obydwa z tych dań są bogate w wartości odżywcze.

Oraz drogie jak... Zagryzła wargi, podziwiając elegancko wygrawerowane cyfry na grubej, obłożonej sztywną tkaniną – może sztuczną skórą? - powierzchni.

\- Ryby zawierają dużo nienasyconych kwasów tłuszczowych - zauważył zachęcając, bądź w nieco kalekiej próbie podtrzymania konwersacji.

\- Obiło mi się o uszy - mruknęła, przerzucając karty w nadziei na wyszukanie alternatywy dla nawiązywania kontaktu z dowolnym z dań faworyzowanych przez śpiącą na wypchanych diamentami złotych materacach burżuazję.

\- Oraz śladowe ilości rtęci.

Uniosła niezobowiązująco brwi, nie powstrzymując starań mężczyzny, lecz też ich przesadnie nie wspierając. Pomiędzy wynotowanymi punkt podpunktem potrawami znalazła stosunkowo tanią zupę krem z buraczków. Z marchewką, pietruszką... Wyglądała smacznie na zdjęciu.

\- O,wybrałaś już coś? - zagadnął, wychylając mocno do przodu, by do góry nogami spojrzeć na menu.

Powstrzymując impuls, aby odsunąć się na ile tylko pozwolą zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu kamerdynerzy wskazała ilustrację z miseczką.

\- Tak, pomyślałam, że...

\- A wiesz, że jednym z objawów zatrucia rtęcią są wymioty krwią? - niespodziewanie przerwał jej, również kierując wzrok na zdjęcie. - W kolorze zupełnie podobnym do tego! Ale co mówiłaś? - podjął, przybierając blady, wyprany z emocji uśmiech.

Przełknęła ciężko, przez chwilkę walcząc z skojarzeniem apetycznej zupy z krwawymi rzygowinami.

\- Naprawdę nie jestem głodna - poinformowała słabo.

\- Nie? - powtórzył, jakby zdziwiony, wracając z powrotem do pionowej pozycji na swoim miejscu. - Nawet jeśli, lepiej żebyś coś zjadła – oświadczył. - To niedobre dla młodej kobiety omijać posiłki.

\- Nie omijam... - zaczęła, częściowo zirytowana, ponieważ jej nawyki żywieniowe zdecydowanie nie należały do spraw bruneta, a wtykanie nosa w cudze uważała za podręcznikowy przykład impertynencji.

\- Ale przecież od śniadania nie miałaś nic w ustach? - zauważył, przekrzywiając głowę. - A i wtedy tylko bułkę, o ile dobrze pamiętam?

Faktycznie, nie znalazła czasu na nic więcej, a ze względu na spowodowane kaprysami Neon piekielnie długie zakupy w dziale odzieżowym obiad również zaprzepaściła. Tylko skąd on...?

\- Śledzisz mnie? - spytała impulsywnie. - Znaczy...! - zreflektowała się natychmiast, odkaszlując nerwowo. - Najmocniej przepraszam, jeżeli nie mam racji... Jednak posiadanie przez ciebie podobne informacje na mój temat... - przerwała, mimochodem pozwalając, żeby napięta cisza dokończyła za nią, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, jak podobna ewentualność ją niepokoi. - Lecz nie chciałabym rzucać żadnych bezpodstawnych oskarżeń...

\- Ach, nie musisz przepraszać - zapewnił, machając lekceważąco ręką. - I owszem, śledzę cię – dodał lekko.

\- Proszę?! - zamrugała szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Czy on właśnie przyznał, że...?! W dodatku z podobną lekkością, jakby nie mówił o niczym ważnym?! „A tak, to taki mój konik, widzisz. Obserwowanie z ukrycia niczego nieświadomych nastolatek. Bardzo zajmujące"?!

\- Ojciec zakazał mi, a raczej, nam, to jest, reszcie rodziny Killa przeszkadzać mu na... nowej drodze, którą obrał, opuszczając dom – zaczął objaśniać, widząc konsternację nastolatki. - Moim obowiązkiem jako jego starszego brata jest dopilnowanie by ludzie, z którymi nawiązuje relacje nie stanowili potencjalnego zagrażania dla niego, bądź rodu.

Sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę dumnego zarówno z owej roli, zapewne przybranej bez bliższej konsultacji z samym zainteresowanym, jak i z racjonalności swojego wytłumaczenia.

\- Ido tego potrzebne ci wiedzieć, co jem na śniadanie – skomentowała sceptycznie, krzyżując ramiona.

Już sam fakt, że uznał za akceptowalne podjęcie się inwigilowania jej był wprost oburzający. Ale kolekcjonowania podobnych szczególików w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwiała nawet ta chora braterska pseudo troska!

\- To akurat bardziej... - zamilkł, wracając do obracania w palcach żółtej igły. - Na prywatny użytek.

-Prywatny... użytek.

Nie unikał wzroku Kurapiki. Ale też nie odpowiedział. Jedynie kręcił i kręcił łepkiem szpili. Kiedy otworzyła usta, by podjąć zawisły w stężałym powietrzu dialog, gwałtownie wstał z krzesła. Ku własnemu, najwyraźniej, w dodatku do jej zdziwieniu, ponieważ zanim zareagował jakoś na posłane mu pytające spojrzenie stał chwilę z dłońmi opartymi na stoliku mrugając niepewnie.

\- Idę do łazienki – oświadczył wreszcie. A następnie, nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej, wymaszerował z sali.

Nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Zdecydowanie. Nie tak. Z całą pewnością postępował w końcu... zgodnie ze wszystkimi zaleceniami odnośnie radzenia sobie z młodymi kobietami. Racja? Na pewno. Zaaranżował spotkanie niekolidujące w najmniejszym stopniu z jej harmonogramem, w godzinach wieczornych, odpowiadających porze kolacji, tym bardziej więc właściwych. Ludzie w czasie pożywiania się opuszczali gardę. Tak podpowiadało mu w każdym razie doświadczenie. Tak czyniły wszystkie jego dotychczasowe cele... Przy posiłku łatwiej powinno przyjść nawiązanie bliższej znajomości. Podjęcie swobodnej rozmowy.

Właśnie, rozmowy.

Usiłował...zabawiać ją dyskusją. Szło mu dobrze, prawda?

Nie, wcale nie. Kurapika nie sprawiała wrażenia nawet trochę odprężonej. Przeciwnie, dokładnie mógł dostrzec napięcie jej mięśni pod skórą, jasną, gładką, zupełnie inną niż matki, bardziej zarumienioną, o delikatnym, jakby brzoskwiniowym odcieniu... Ach, w każdym razie wyglądała jak czujne dzikie zwierzątko, gotowe przy pierwszej okazji skoczyć napastnikowi do gardła. Widział jak skrupulatnie analizuje sytuację i otoczenie. Oby nie znała planów budynku, bo... Ale szyb wentylacyjny też kazał obstawić, więc z tym akurat nie powinno być problemów. Opanowanie dziewczyny imponowało mu oczywiście... Lecz, czy to wszystko nie wskazywało wyraźnie, że się go... bała? Chciała uciec? Dlaczego?

Podszedł do lustra, wsparłszy z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu dygoczące ramiona na umywalce poprawił włosy, odgarniając niesforne pasmo za uszy. Jeden kosmyk bardzo uparcie sterczał nad czołem, bezczelnie ujmując powagi staranie zaczesanej w tył fryzurze. Nawet próba zwilżenia dłoni wodą i wtedy dopiero przyklepania uprzykrzonego mankamentu powierzchowności niewiele zdziałały. Co tylko wprawiło jego nerwy w głębsze rozregulowanie.

Rozgniewało ją potwierdzenie przypuszczeń odnośnie bycia obserwowaną. Nie przypuszczał, że mogłaby przyjąć to jako coś...negatywnego. On jedynie... przezornie zbierał informacje. Gdyby ktoś z tak zwanych „przyjaciół" Killui mógł być niebezpieczny, ojciec niewątpliwie uchyliłby nakazu nieingerowania w życie chłopca. Nie zamierzał... sprawić jej przykrości. Zezłościć. Poświęcał blondynce nadprogramową uwagę bo... bo... Po prostu chciał wiedzieć o niej jak najwięcej. Chciał i tyle.

Ale wszystko szło nie tak!

Przetrząsnął trochę gorączkowo kieszenie. Ponieważ przed spotkanie m wyciągał ją właściwie co chwilę i powtarzał, nie pamiętał dokładnie, gdzie ją ostatecznie schował... Wreszcie wysupłał pogniecioną kartkę z bocznej kieszeni spodni. Przez chwilę czytał, kiwając w skupieniu głową i bujając na piętach, wyliczając na palcach jak uczeń przed klasówką ważne daty .Posłał lustru ostatnie ganiące spojrzenie i w karkołomnej próbie przeczesawszy włosy palcami jeszcze raz, wepchnął świstek papieru do kieszeni na piersi.

Zostawienie osoby towarzyszącej na dłużej nie świadczyłoby o nim dobrze.

Podczas drogi powrotnej do miejsca naprzeciwko Kurty zatrzymał go niski, aksamitny głos kamerdynera. Zwrócił się ku niemu, nie kryjąc irytacji, która swoją obecność subtelnie zamanifestowała pod postacią płytkiej bruzdy pomiędzy cienkimi brwiami.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Nie myślał panicz, by również skosztować czegoś z oferty wybranego przez siebie lokalu? - zasugerował, przez cały czas pozostając w postawie uległego półukłonu.

\- Czemu?

Chciał wrócić do szarookiej. Miał kilka całkiem obiecujących pomysłów na wznowienie konwersacji, tak żeby z powodzeniem odwieść jej myśli od najwyraźniej nieaprobowanego śledzenia i rozluźnić nieco, tak, na pewno rozluźnić nastrój. Marnowanie czasu na nieproduktywne rozmowy z służbą było mu zdecydowanie nie w smak.

\- Jak sam panicz zauważył, nierozsądnie jest zrezygnować z kolacji. Zwłaszcza wobec faktu ominięcia poprzednich posiłków.

\- Ja mogę – oświadczył poważnie. - Dla mnie to nie problem.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna odrobinę uniósł spojrzenie, aby spojrzeć mu, w prawdzie nie bezpośrednio w oczy, bo to świadczyłoby o braku manier i właściwej dla lokaja pokory, lecz ponad wszelką wątpliwość w twarz, łagodnym, kontrastującym z surową aparycją, wzrokiem. Nadal bardzo uprzejmie odpowiedział;

\- Nawet jeśli, panicza matka z pewnością byłaby niepocieszona wiedząc, że pomimo sposobności ku temu, rezygnuje panicz z możliwości zjedzenia czegoś pożywnego.

\- ..Matka wie, że potrafię sobie radzić długo bez jedzenia – odparł troszkę tylko oschle, z prawie dziecięcym nadąsaniem.

\- Za pozwoleniem, mam powody przypuszczać, iż wpłynęłoby to pozytywnie na nastrój panienki.

\- Wpłynęłoby? - powtórzył, trochę zaciekawiony ową deklaracją.

\- Jak najbardziej – potwierdził kamerdyner. - Wszakże zaprosił ją panicz – jeden z młodszych służących, stojących przy ścianie, drgnął lekko pod wpływem swobody i naturalności tonu, z jaką majordomus użył owego słowa w kontekście obecnej sytuacji blondynki. - Na wspólną kolację, czyż nie? Brak panicza towarzystwa w posiłku musiałby niewątpliwie wprawić ją w zakłopotanie.

Obserwował chwilę ukradkiem, jak Zoldyck w milczeniu sztywno przykłada dłoń do podbródka i odchyla odrobinę głowę.

\- Nie zamierzałem wprawiać Kurapikę w zakłopotanie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem pewien, że panienka też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Jeśli o coś poproszę... To wtedy nie będzie już zakłopotana. Ponieważ nie będzie jadła sama. Czy tak?

\- Owszem, paniczu.

Czarnooki pstryknął raczej niewprawnie, jakby sygnalizując skrystalizowanie się genialnej myśli.

\- Jeśli wezmę coś innego od niej, będę mógł ją poczęstować.

Tak jak to robią zakochani, albo małżeństwa.A w każdym razie, jak miał powody przypuszczać, że robili.

-To już akurat zależy od panienki – stwierdził miękko dorosły.

Usatysfakcjonowany potaknął kilka razy.

\- Poślij kogoś, aby zawołał na salę kelnera – przykazał. - Powinni razem z resztą obsługi być przetrzymywani w kuchni.

\- W takim razie, czy nie wygodniej byłoby przekazać zamówienie kucharzom bezpośrednio przez któregoś z nas? - spytał za nim kamerdyner.

\- Nie, zamówienie musi odebrać kelner – rzucił pogodnie na odchodnym. - I jeszcze zanim pójdzie do kuchni zapytać, czy zapalić świece. Tak to się zawsze odbywa.

Mężczyzna posłusznie skinął głową, a następnie podjął rozmowę z wywołanym przed szereg młodzieńcem, tym, który wcześniej w czasie rozmowy z „paniczem" nie zdołał zachować pełnej powagi. Chłopak wykonał głęboki ukłon i już w następnej chwili zniknął pomiędzy frapującymi Illumiego cieniami.

Bezdźwięcznie, pomimo utrudnienia w postaci butów stworzonych z myślą o wyglądzie, a nie funkcjonalności, podszedł do stolika. Gdy to zrobił, dziewczyna opuściła ustawioną przed sobą na sztorc kartę dań.

\- Wezmę to curry – powiedziała trochę chłodno.

Pod jego nieobecność postanowiła nie podejmować dyskusji w kwestii, która podburzyła go wystarczająco by powziął strategiczny odwrót poza przestrzeń stolika i z dala od jak najbardziej słusznych oskarżeń. Choć najchętniej przemaglowałaby go tak, że nie wiedziałby którędy z powrotem na górę Kukuroo, organizowanie moralizatorskich wykładów płatnym skrytobójcom raczej nie przyniósłby zbyt wiele dobrego. Nie w jej obecnej pozycji. Skoro została sama, zdołała opanować nieco irytację. I dokładniej omieść wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Nawet jednej, choćby i najbardziej ryzykownej drogi ucieczki, na wypadek, gdyby go nieumyślnie rozgniewała. A podobny czyn mógłby być fatalny w ła jeszcze wiele spraw do załatwienia na tym świecie. Śmierć z rąk niestabilnego emocjonalnie amanta nie figurowała zaś zbyt wysoko na ich liś tymczasem jedynie postanowiła sobie zacząć przykładać większą uwagę do otoczenia i względnie podejrzanych jednostek, potencjalnie odpowiedzialnych za uzupełnienie Illumiego wiadomości na jej temat.

\- Prawda, że wygląda na bogate źródło protein? - przytaknął, wyraźnie ucieszonym głosem.

Normalna osoba powiedziałaby, „że wygląda smacznie"... Po raz kolejny westchnęła, przekładając nogi, w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji na krześle. Od dłuższej właściwie chwili, konkretniej incydentu z wazonem, coś zaczynało w niej nieznacznie wątpić, czy aby utrzymywanie równie wysokiego poziomu ostrożności nie stanowi lekkiej przesady. Oczywiście, wypadało zakładać, że jest nieobliczalny. Pamiętała w końcu do czego doszło podczas egzaminu z Killuą... Niemniej najwyraźniej jedyne co zaplanował dla niej to w istocie, tylko krótka... określmy to tak, randka. Jak przypuszczała, gdy będzie usatysfakcjonowany „wieczorem we dwoje" puści ją wolno. Wprawdzie lepiej zrobiłaby nie prowokując go w żaden sposób... Ale prawdę powiedziawszy cała ta farsa przypominała zabawę w udawanie z ciut specyficznym dzieckiem. Takim, które w dodatku nigdy nie miało do czynienia z osobnikiem przeciwnej płci. Traktowanie bruneta poważnie przychodziło jej z trudem... W wypadku utrzymania się obecnego stanu rzeczy naprawdę mogłaby skończyć strofując go niczym niesfornego smarkacza. Na co zresztą zasłużył sobie już samym pomysłem uprowadzenia!

\- A ty? - zagadnęła, usiłując utrzymać profesjonalną, zdystansowaną fasadę na miejscu, gdzie nie odsłaniała nadpobudliwych instynktów, kategorycznie żądających zbesztania mężczyzny. - Planujesz coś spróbować?

\- Ależ tak, pewnie – oświadczył entuzjastycznie, chociaż oczy migotały mu obojętnie jak ślepka-paciorki lalek.

\- O...?

No tak, w końcu spędził samemu... a raczej, biorąc pod uwagę oddział służby szczodrze rozstawiony po przynajmniej połowie budynku, bez niej, w restauracji całkiem sporo czasu. Prawdopodobnie zdążył już dokładnie przemyśleć wybór dania.

\- Co takiego?

-Jeszcze nie wybrałem – poinformował beztrosko. - Pomogłabyś mi? - dodał w przebłysku geniuszu.

W ten sposób zupełnie naturalnie zadba o ciągłość dialogu, racja?

\- To raczej nie najlepszy pomysł – odparła, trochę skrępowana poufałym tonem bruneta . - Nawet nie wiem, co lubisz, prawdopodobnie wybrałabym coś, co by ci nie zasmakowało.

\- Nie mam wysokich wymagań – zapewnił, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą.

Odgarnęła grzywkę odrobinę z ucho, ponownie sięgając po menu, dając Zoldyckowi niezapomnianą okazję na zawieszenie przepełnionych fascynacją, przepastnych źrenic na odsłoniętym kawałku delikatnie zarysowanej szczęki i smukłej szyi.

Kiedy podniosła wzrok znad przejrzanego ponownie działu z daniami na ciepło, dostrzegła bardzo niewyraźne zaróżowienie na odstających uszach, nie tykające wprawdzie ani fragmentu trupiobladej twarzy. Lecz wzięła je po prostu za odblask z odbitego w szybie światła neonu, przytwierdzonego do ściany lokalu.

\- Może ta marynata? - zaproponowała, podsuwając mu jadłospis. - Mięso jest zapiekane z mozzarellą, pomidorami...

Nijak nie zareagował przez dobre siedem sekund, jedynie wwiercając w nią pozbawione wyrazu spojrzenie, więc, speszona, planowała szybko zabrać ją z powrotem.

\- Ale na kolejnej stronie jest jeszcze... - zaczęła, lecz coś powstrzymało ruch jej ręki, unieruchamiając menu.

-Marynata brzmi obiecująco... Ach.

Powróciwszy myślami do rzeczywistości, Illumi pochwycił kartę, z zamiarem dokładnego obejrzenia podanej przez blondynkę propozycji, okazując należne zainteresowanie. Zaciskając palce na górnej krawędzi jednak, dotknął jednocześnie drobnej dłoni ledwie moment wcześniej wskazującej usytuowaną wysoko na liście pozycję.

Mgnienie oka, acz wystarczające by zarejestrował rozbrajające ciepło ciała, z którym na co dzień obcując raczej ze zwłokami oraz utrzymującymi słuszny dystans klientami i rodziną rzadko kiedy miał do czynienia, miękkość oraz gładkość faktury. Posłało to przez jego ramię wręcz wiązkę prądu, prosto do napiętego kręgosłupa, co jeszcze potrafił zrozumieć, biorąc pod uwagę, że tak właśnie, teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, powinna wyglądać droga impulsu nerwowego, ale dalej powiodła raczej w stronę klatki piersiowej, gdzie wszystko poniżej przepony ścisnęła w rozedrganą, na przemian lodowatą i gorącą gulę.

Otworzył niemo usta, później ściągnął wargi w cienką linię. Jednak ponieważ byłoby to niewątpliwie niegrzeczne... Oraz ponieważ cokolwiek go zamurowało, nie odskoczył niczym oparzony.

W przeciwieństwie do Kurty, która swoją rękę poderwała, jak gdyby zamiast ludzkiej skóry dotknęła bez mała żrącego kwasu.

\- A... przepraszam, ja...

Pudrowo-różany rumieniec gęstymi kroplami zrosił jej policzki. Opuściła kończynę na stolik, w próbie odzyskania powagi odchrząknęła cicho.

\- W każdym razie – podjęła, z zamiarem odciągnięcia uwagi od swojego nietaktu. - Do mięsa można wybrać też jeden z czterech sosów... Jest pomidorowy, potrawkowy... Przy okazji, to danie z drobiu, nie masz nic przeciwko? Sama przepadam za kurczakiem więc pomyślałam...

\- Tak, czemu nie... - odpowiedział z niewyraźną niepewnością, podobną do oszołomienia zaraz po przebudzenia.

Naprawdę ją przestraszył. Jakby nie wystarczało już zetknięcie palców z lodowatą powierzchnią jego kościstych, a po zdecydowanie zbyt entuzjastycznym bezwiednym majstrowaniu przy umieszczonych w przegubach szpilach na dodatek jeszcze dziwacznie poskręcanych, pokrytych niepokojącymi plamami dłoni, kiedy do niego doszło, kompletnie zesztywniał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ten nieprzewidziany przebłysk ekspresji na normalnie wyzutej z emocji twarzy wywołał w niej wezbranie fali zdenerwowania. Dlaczego? Miał zupełne prawo do odczuwania pewnego dyskomfortu wobec niespodziewanego dotyku. W praktykowanej przez niego... profesji było to jak najbardziej zrozumiałe. I owej zmianie w mimice nie towarzyszył przecież żaden niepokojący gest, którym mogłaby uzasadnić swoją reakcję. Tylko... wcale nie wyglądał na zwyczajnie zaskoczonego, bądź obruszonego. Nie. Przez to obdarte z wyrazu oblicze przebiegło coś więcej. I na dosłownie sekundę wprawiło jej serce w podburzony, gwałtowny rytm.

Czyżby do tego stopnia nie znosił fizycznego kontaktu, że pod wpływem wypadku sprzed niespełna minuty, na moment uwolnił odrobinę niekontrolowanej żądzy krwi? Tak... Tak, to ot musiało chodzić. Cóż, nie mogła go winić. Każdy ma w końcu jakieś swoje dziwactwa i fiksacje. Odrobinę odprężona owym wnioskiem, posłała mężczyźnie trochę późnawy, tym niemniej przysługujący mu przepraszający uśmiech. Zamrugał kilka razy bez zrozumienia, lecz nie uzyskał od dziewczyny już żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi. Dalsze drążenie gafy byłoby dla niej jednak troszkę zbyt krępujące.

\- Więc postanowione?

\- Mhm! - potaknął. - Kelner za chwilę powinien podejść.

\- Mówisz...? - omiotła pomieszczenie spojrzeniem stalowo-szarych oczu. - Swoją drogą... Gdzie cała obsługa?

Z jej wiedzy wynikało, że po tak wielkim lokalu, nawet przy braku klientów, zawsze powinien kręcić się ktoś, albo nawet kilku ktosiów gotowych wdzięcznie służyć pomocą. A od chwili zamówienia, a później odebrania wody nie widziała nikogo...

\- Oni? Ach, widzisz, nie chciałem aby nam przeszkadzano, więc wynająłem całą restaurację – objaśnił lekceważąco. - Większość powinna leżeć związana w kuchni. Ale na wypadek, gdyby nie starczyło miejsca pozwoliłem na przeniesienie części do schowka.

Zachichotała nerwowo, sztywno, w pierwszym odruchu przyjmując to jako trochę kiepski żart, ale szybko jej niezręczny śmiech zamarł na ustach.

\- Mówisz poważnie.

\- Czemu miałbym nie? - spytał zdziwiony.

\- Racja...

Przy nim zasady zdrowego rozsądku w końcu traciły na funkcjonalności.

\- Nie powinieneś ot tak przejmować całej restauracji dla własnego widzimisię – ofuknęła go surowo.

Przesiedziawszy moment bez ruchu, z wzrokiem wbitym w zawiązany pod szyją Kurapiki krawat, Illumi podniósł odrobinę oczy, aby napotkać błyszczące łagodnie w poświacie miasta i kinkietów źrenice.

\- ...Jesteś zła?

Wzięła głęboki wdech. Naprawdę jak z dzieckiem... Przerośniętym, upiornym, nieobytym z życiem i podstawowymi zasadami funkcjonowania dzieckiem.

\- Nie jestem zła – powiedziała spokojnie. - Po prostu tak nie wypada postępować. Tak samo jest z porywaniem bez uprzedzenia, wbrew ich woli, ludzi. Potraktowawszy ich chloroformem. - dodała, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Co najwyraźniej uraziło bruneta, ponieważ zmarszczył lekko blade czoło.

\- Jakim chloroformem. Tlenkiem diazotu. Ma o wiele mniej skutków ubocznych.

\- To akurat ma tutaj najmniejsze...! - zaczęła obruszona, jednak Zoldyck już przeniósł uwagę na coś innego, umiejscowionego gdzieś za plecami blondynki.

\- Zamierzałaś poprosić o curry z dynią, prawda?

\- Owszem, ale nie zmieniaj tematu!

\- Poprosimy numer dwudziesty trzeci i piętnasty – oświadczył, najwyraźniej mówiąc do owego czegoś, co okazało się być wyczekiwanym kelnerem, o odrobinę zmierzwionych kasztanowych włosach.

Może z winy ścisku w schowku?

\- Czy podać również coś do picia? - zaoferował, tylko trochę drżącym głosem, za co zasługiwał zważywszy na okoliczności zdaniem Kurtyna niekwestionowane uznanie.

Ponieważ popijania dość często dla zwilżenia wysuszonego poddenerwowaniem gardła woda pozostała tylko cieniutkim przeźroczystym krążkiem na samym dnie szklanki, powzięła męską decyzję i uznała, że i tak zamawiając śmiesznie drogie jedzenie na, jak w każdym razie miała szczerą, acz nieco podszytą skruchą nadzieję, rachunek skrytobójcy, nie zaszkodzi również poprosić o jakowyś napój. Sto jennys w tą czy w tą nie wpłynie specjalnie na wielkość kompromitującej winy.

\- Mogłabym dostać jakiś sok, jeśli to nie problem?

\- Oczywiście, mamy w karcie koktajl z persymony z lodem i malinami, sok z granatu z dodatkiem mięty, papai i miodu wielokwiatowego, nektar z passiflory...

\- Poproszę jabłkowy! - przerwała, licząc, że w jej tonie nie przebrzmiewa ani nuta z wypełniającej pierś paniki spowodowanej nawałem nazw nie mających nic wspólnego z poczciwymi gruszeczkami, wisienkami i całą resztą sadowego kramu, dostępnego w zwykłych jadłodajniach po przystępnych cenach. - Jest jabłkowy?

\- Jak najbardziej. Preferowałaby pani z jabłek Gloster, Idared, a może wolałaby skosztować naszego najnowszego nabytku, importowanej...

\- Dziękuję, mogą być te pierwsze - oświadczyła, tym razem już prawie na pewno desperacko.

\- A dla pana?

Kurapika powiodła wzrokiem ku jedynej niewzruszonej - ona sama bowiem powoli przegrywała batalię z poczuciem przytłoczenia sytuacją i prestiżem lokalu, a odbierający zamówienie szatyn, pomimo niewątpliwej elokwencji minę miał nietęgą, kolana rozedrgane, a karnację swym poszarzeniem sugerującą rychłe omdlenie - postaci przy stoliku. Wobec milczenia mężczyzny, nieszczęsny kelner prawdopodobnie zaczynał powoli odnosić wrażenie, że podobne dwóm dziurom wyciętym nożycami w osnowie wszechświata oczy wysysają mu duszę. A w każdym razie to wobec zgrozy jaśniejącej w jego rozszerzonych strachem źrenicach wyczytywała Kurta.

\- Um... Illumi? - zagadnęła, pragnąc ukrócić męki biednego człowieka, którego jedyną winę stanowiło pracowanie w restauracji, pechowo wybranej przez Zoldycka jako miejsce do skolonizowania w imię swoich poglądów na, zapewne, romantyczność. - Co byś powiedział na sok?

Zwalniając, ku niemal namacalnej uldze owego, kelnera z niewoli przeszywającego spojrzenia, popatrzył z kolei na nią, z znacznie większym już zainteresowaniem.

\- Świetny pomysł! - odpowiedział z przerysowanym entuzjazmem. - Chcę sok – tym razem zwrócił się z powrotem do szatyna. - Tę, ach... passiflorę. Tak, ją. Dobrze?

Ten, nawet już nie kryjąc wzbierającej w sobie histerii pokiwał gwałtownie głową, nie bacząc na profesjonalizm i ruinę jaką przyniosło to grzywce podgolonej elegancko fryzury.

\- Skoro to wszystko, pozwolę sobie nie przeszkadzać państwu dłużej – wydukał piskliwie i prysnął jak niepyszny, z każdym kolejnym krokiem idąc szybciej i szybciej, by przy wyjściu na korytarz właściwie biec.

Kiedy zniknął za rogiem, jedynym śladem po jego obecności pozostało echo lekko zdławionego szlochu rykoszetujące po ścianach.

-Zabawny człowiek – stwierdził odprowadzający go wzrokiem brunet. - Nie sądzisz?

Korytarz restauracji zaaranżowano w konwencji bardzo bliskiej wystrojowi sali. Obłożone białą boazerią ściany otulała klasyczna tapeta ametystowej barwy, upiększona kształtami srebrno-listnych pnączy i nieśmiało wyglądających z pomiędzy smukłych pędów brunatno fioletowych kielichów o fantazyjnie powywijanych płatkach. Ponieważ prowadził wyłącznie do kuchni i nie przewidziano, aby spacerowała po nim klientela lokalu, prezentował się jednak o wiele bladziej, żadnych kwiatów, ustawionych na etażerkach waz. Za cały wkład kulturowy służył osamotniony obraz martwej natury, zakupiony dawno temu na aukcji, z powodu znacznej ilości cytrusów w żywych, ostrych odcieniach niedopasowany stylistycznie do statecznego tonu jadalni, lecz lubiany przez szefa kuchni za bardzo by poddać go pod młotek.

\- W rezydencji brakuje kilku takich właśnie podobnych, nie sądzisz?

Postawny mężczyzna z krótkim czarnymi baczkami uniósł pytająco krzaczaste brwi.

-Takich? To znaczy?

\- Oj,no wiesz - odpowiedział o wiele szczuplejszy blondyn, o wargach tak cienkich i bladych, jakby ich wcale nie było. - Takich. Pejzaży.

Brunet prychnął.

\- Pejzaże to wtedy, gdy masz morza, albo góry, albo lasy. Czy to ci Abdon wygląda na morze? Albo chociaż jezioro? Sadzawkę?

\- Już dobrze, dobrze - machnął ręką. - Ale w każdym razie ładny jest. W rezydencji to tylko portrety i portrety, wszystkie w wielkich ponurych ramach i... mają coś dziwnie z oczami, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli.

Wielkolud przestał oglądać swoje łopatowate paznokcie i sięgnął za pazuchę dopasowanego smokingu.

\- Wlepiają gały tak, jakbyś właśnie zbezcześcił dziedzictwo całego rodu? - zasugerował, wydobywając tani pilnik w czerwonej, plastikowej obsadce.

\- Tak. Żebyś wiedział, że tak - potwierdził młodszy, odrywając piwne oczy od obrazu. - Kiedy koło nich przechodzę to od razu aż coś mi przebiega po plecach. A ten... Kolorowy, sympatyczny...

\- Niby... - mruknął bez przekonania, szlifując jakąś bruzdę.

\- No powiedz, nie przyjemnie popatrzeć? Nie weselej od razu w całym korytarzu? - obstawiał przy swoim Abdon.

Mężczyzna łypnął niemrawo na malowidło.

\- Gryzie się z tapetą... - stwierdził oględnie.

\- Abo to ja pytam czy się gryzie, czy nie gryzie? - odfuknął. - Pytam, czy poprawia, tą, atmosferę.

\- W sumie trochę nawet - stwierdził, w reszcie poświęcając obrazowi więcej uwagi. - Cudo to to nie jest. Ale przyjemny. Taki to właściwie można w salonie powiesić. Nad kredensem tak.

-Dokładnie. A nie jakieś pośmiertelne maski jak to u nas. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy panicze wyrastają na takie dziwadła.

Ściany zawibrowały lekko, odbijając tubalny, krótki śmiech postawniejszego z dwójki.

-I jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz tu tkwić, z zamiarem uniknięcia najstarszego z tych naszych pokrak? - spytał, krzyżując podobne dębowym konarom łapska na szerokiej piersi. - Miałeś tylko zawołać kelnera, a nie podpierać ściany i podziwiać sztukę.

\- Ba. Łatwo powiedzieć – wymamrotał niechętnie. - Atmosfera na sali sztywna jak po wykrochmaleniu. Panicz wesoło pokazuje swój totalny brak rozeznania w postępowaniu z kobietami, co ja gadam, innymi ludźmi w ogóle, a poza tym dziewczynę już raz prawie odstrzelono.

Potrząsnął głową, i wepchnął ręce głęboko w kieszenie, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Masz szczęście, że tobie Noel przypadło pilnowanie drzwi do kuchni...

Wielkolud wzruszył ramionami po czym wygrzebał, w miejsce schowanego pilnika, sfatygowaną paczkę papierosów, wyjął jednego, włożył do ust, jednak przypomniawszy sobie, gdzie przebywa westchnął i schował obydwie rzeczy i paczkę i papieros, z powrotem w marynarce.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdził niskim, podobnym do pomruku niedźwiedzia głosem.

Blondyn parsknął, niby to lekceważąco, lecz w gruncie rzeczy trochę nerwowo.

\- Jakby to usłyszał pan Gotoh...! - złowróżbnie urwał.

\- To co? Stoję przecież przy tej kuchni, a jakby kto próbował uciec, przetrącam mu kark i kwita – oświadczył niespecjalnie poruszonym, gawędziarskim tonem. - Drugiego takiego lojalnego jak ja rodzinie to tylko chyba wśród kamerdynerów podlegających bezpośrednio panu Silvie. Jakkolwiek nie zdziwaczałaby teraz, jestem dozgonnie wdzięczny pani Kiyoko za szansę, jaką mi dała. I zamierzam wypełniać wszystkie dane mi rozkazy, jej czy to tych rozpieszczonych synalków. Ale nie podoba mi się to i kropka. - zakończył, krzywiąc pełne wargi.

\- Czemu? Służenie i zabijanie kogo karzą to nasz fach. Jestem pewien, że dotąd rozwaliłeś łby z piętnastu takich panienek, jak ta, co se siedzi w jadalni – zauważył trzeźwo młodszy, chociaż jakoś bez przekonania.

Jednak Noel tylko potrząsnął głową.

-Widzisz Abdon, kiedy mamy sprzątnąć kogoś, kto chce przynieść szkodę rodzinie; to jest fair – powiedział poważnie, miękko rozkładając dłonie w swobodnej, dziwnie kontrastującej z toporną sylwetką gestykulacji. - Wiedzą, w co wkładają łapska. Oni chcą pomordować nas, no to my wyżynamy ich. I spokój. Asystowanie tak czy siak przy zleceniach, albo wypełnianie pomniejszych prac poza posesją; to też jest w porządku, bo robimy to dla dobrego imienia rodu. Ale porywanie Bogu ducha winnej panienki i przejmowanie restauracji... nie, to nie moja bajka. Mam w Kakin siostrzyczkę jakoś w jej wieku. I krew by mnie zalała, gdyby jakiś paniczyk ot tak sobie dla kaprysu ją zgarną do okupowanego lokalu prawie przyprawiając o zawał.

Młodszy przejechał dłonią po włosach, nieznacznie czochrając poprawioną na żel grzywkę.

\- Chyba masz rację – przyznał wreszcie, niechętnie. - Tylko co zrobisz? Panicz chyba naprawdę polubił tą małą, a jak no sobie coś do łba wbije, to pozamiatane jak amen w pacierzy.

\- Pacierzu – poprawił dryblas. - I nie przesadzaj znowu z tym polubił. Mi to wygląda na najwyżej przelotne zaciekawienie.

\- A bo co ty tam wiesz! - prychnął blondyn, wykrzywiając wąziutkie wstążeczki warg i odsłaniając białe zęby z odrobiny krzywymi jedynkami, dodającymi jego twarzy dziecinności w cokolwiek smarkaczowatym ujęciu. - Cały czas kręci tymi żółtymi szpilami na nadgarstkach, tak o – zimitował gest, okręcając guzik przy mankiecie. - I chociaż ona chyba nie zauważyła, noga mu pod stołem lata jak do tango, albo kankana – stuknął kilka razy obcasem dla podkreślenia słów. - Ale nic nie słychać, bo jak zawsze obsesyjnie robi wszystko bezdźwięcznie jak upiór czy inna zjawa.

\- I co w związku z tym?

\- Jak to „co"? Widziałeś kiedyś, żeby panicz Illumi się nerwował?Ja nigdy. Wpadł po uszy – zdiagnozował z przekonaniem.

\- Może i – powątpiewająco przyznał, machając wielką ręką pojednawczo. - Tym gorzej dla panny.

Abdon zamrugał, zaskoczony taką konkluzją.

\- Jak to... tym gorzej?

\- No bo powiedz, na jaką ci ta panienka wyglądała? Bardziej taką zahukaną, uległą myszkę-ciszkę? Hę?

\- Nie, nie taka, rozumiesz, dziewczyna... - przerwał na moment, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, po którym rosły towarzysz nie zgromi go za przeinaczenie. - Z klasą. Aserr... Aa... pewna siebie - zrezygnował, zastępując nieco mniej adekwatnym, jednak łatwiejszym w wymowie słowem.

\- A widzisz. No to go odrzuci – bez cienia wątpliwości stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Odrzuci?

\- A nie?

-Pewnie tak...

Trochę właściwie zrobiło mu się żal nieporadnego pierworodnego swoich pracodawców. Przypuszczał, że każdy by nieco zdziwaczał wobec„troskliwej" opieki jaką Zoldyckowie otaczali potomstwo.

\- I jak, myślisz, co wtedy zrobi panicz? - kontynuował Noel.

-No... pewno będzie mieć złamane serce – uznał, wspominając swoją pierwszą niespełnioną miłostkę.

Do młodocianej prostytutki. W społeczności, która go wychowała niewiele było dziewcząt innego pokroju.

\- Głupi jesteś. Cyk i ją sprzątnie.

Zamierzał zaprotestować, jednak... Faktycznie mógł postąpić w ten sposób. Na ile panicza znał, a do głównej rezydencji przydzielono go trochę ponad rok temu, nie rozumował on całkiem tak jak normalna osoba. Bywał zarówno impulsywny, jak i bezwzględny. Zabicie nieprzychylnej mu dziewczyny zdecydowanie wchodziło w grę. Zawiedziony, przylgnął plecami do ściany, osuwając trochę.

\- To nie w porządku... – mruknął.

\- No przecież mówię.

\- Kiedy wyprowadziłem ją z auta, nadal, myślę, szumiało jej w głowie i prawie upadła na chodnik – dodał, wbijając oczy w czubki butów. - Od tego gazu, nie. Przytrzymałem ją, tak odruchowo i nie skrzyczała mnie za zrobienie tego bez pozwolenia. Podziękowała za pomoc - popatrzył ku towarzyszowi przybitym spojrzeniem piwnych tęczówek. - To miła panienka. Nie taka jak nasza pani.

Wielkolud uciekł myślami do ich histerycznej, obsesyjnie zafiksowanej na punkcie synów, pracodawczyni.

\- Ona nie zawsze taka była – powiedział, poczuwając się, mimo wszystko do obrony swej ukochanej pani. - Ale tak, szkoda małej. I nie mam pojęcia, jak rzecz wytłumaczymy panu Zeno, bo panicz, coś mi tak mówi, raczej nie uzna za niezbędne przedstawienie jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień.

Ciszę, jaka po owym stwierdzeniu zapadła, ponieważ gadatliwego Abdona wpędziło w przygnębienie, a mruk Noel raczej nie podejmował z własnej inicjatywy rozmów, przerwało dopiero wkroczenie do przedsionka dwóch nowych postaci. Wysoki, pociągły mężczyzna, o ładnej, w klasyczny, prosty sposób twarzy, z zatroskaną miną prowadził roztrzęsionego szatyna w czarnej kamizelce i dopasowanej do fartucha, białej koszuli.

\- J-już po mnie... - mamrotał nerwowo wyglądający na kelnera młodzieniec, ten sam, który niespełna dziesięć minut temu, po rozwiązaniu i przedstawieniu wytycznych, opuścił kuchnię i obrał kierunek na salę. - Spanikowałem, całkiem straciłem zimną krew...! Och, ten psychopata jak nic każe mnie odstrzelić, mur beton, że każe!

-Proszę się uspokoić – nalegał łagodnie podążający przed nim lokaj. - Pewnie nawet nie zauważył, o ile tylko odebrał pan zamówienie jak trzeba. Panicz bywa mało spostrzegawczy, kiedy idzie o ludzkie nastroje.

Płynnym ruchem otworzył drzwi i gestem nakazał mu przekroczyć próg.

\- Tylko nie przesadźcie z zacieśnianiem węzłów, co? - zawołał jeszcze do pilnujących reszty personelu mężczyzn, stojących przy ścianach, podczas gdy szatyn płaczliwie wyliczał potrawy do przygotowania jedynym niepozbawionym swobody postaciom, to jest, kucharzom. - Facet i bez tego ma ciężki dzień. W szafce nad śmietnikiem powinny być jakieś środki na uspokojenie, sprawdzałem.

W momencie zaskoczenia zatrzasku westchnął ni to melancholijnie, ni to z ulgą i przejechał dłońmi od samej brody po gładko zaczesane w tył, krótkie kasztanowe włosy, przywołując do porządku jeden czy dwa niesforne kosmyki, które najwyraźniej w czasie energicznego marszu opadły na wysokie czoło. Westchnął jeszcze raz, lecz już z większą frustracją, delikatne, subtelne rysy przeciął impulsywny grymas niezadowolenia.

\- Skąd w kuchni środki na uspokojenie? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia chrapliwy głos wspartego pod boki wielkoluda.

Oblicze szatyna drgnęło i ponownie przybrało wyraz prostodusznego zafrasowania.

\- Konkretnie, to mają koniak. Ale przecież nie powiem w prost „spijcie przetrzymywanego", prawda? - objaśnił miękkim, sympatycznym tonem, spoglądając na rosłego bruneta.

Abdon prychnął krótkim, odrobinę nosowym chichotem, lecz szybko przestało być mu do śmiechu, kiedy to jego z kolei mężczyzna omiótł krytycznym wzrokiem.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, powinieneś stać teraz przy piątym filarze w jadalni, nie mam racji? - szaroniebieskie oczy błysnęły groźnie, aż blondyn poczuł wyraźną potrzebę natychmiastowego pobiegnięcia na posterunek i za wskazanym filarem się schowania.

\- Tak, panie Hicks – wymamrotał. - Przepraszam, panie Hicks.

Z zadowoleniem skinął głową.

\- Coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś dodać, na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

\- Nie. Znaczy tak. Tam jest okropnie panie Hicks. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć, jak mózg niedorosłej nawet panienki ląduje rozbryzgany na ścianie. Przepraszam panie Hicks – zakończył nerwową wypowiedź uciekając przed gorejąco-jasnymi oczami starszego stażem i bodajże tylko stażem, lokaja.

\- Podobny widok raczej ci nie grozi – stwierdził, ciaśniej mocując krawat, ozdobiony srebrną spinką. - No, wracamy na salę. Biorąc pod uwagę animusz tej panny, nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby przyuważywszy spadek liczebności pilnujących spróbowała wyskoczyć oknem. Bądź łaskaw przyspieszyć, bo inaczej nasz jedyna nadzieja w tym, że są być może pancerne – strzepnął poły marynarki, kierując rytmiczne, zdecydowane kroki ku wylotowi korytarza. - Oczywiście, organizacja na ostatnią chwilę swoją drogą, ale naprawdę, wolałbym aby panicz pierwej dostarczył nam przynajmniej lokalizację, zanim zacznie wdrażać coś w życie, bez podobnych informacji, z samym tylko planem budynku trochę...

Przerwał mu zaskoczony głos najoszczędniej zbudowanego w przedsionku kamerdynera, który kompletnie bez zrozumienia podbiegł do niego, zatrzymując w ten sposób w pół ruchu.

\- Nie grozi? Co? Panie Hicks, co? - podekscytowany i zaniepokojony młodzieniec wywołał u szatyna kolejną poirytowany zmianę przystępnej ekspresji dobrodusznego sąsiada z naprzeciwka.

\- Jeśli już koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć – rozpoczął, łypiąc nań spod oka. - Sprawy wyglądają tak...

Po tym jak Kurapika, ku powszechnemu zaskoczeniu, a miejscami również rozbawieniu, obydwu dobrze zamaskowanych, rozstawionych po jadalni lokajów, od stop do głów ostro złajała bruneta za bezmyślność i okropne potraktowanie nieszczęsnego personelu i po wielokroć bezkompromisowo zaznaczyła, że nie ma nic zabawnego w biednym, znerwicowanym kelnerze, przy stoliku zapadło długotrwałe milczenie. Zoldyck musiał sobie dokładnie poukładać wszystko co usłyszał, a bez jego pokracznych prób kontynuowania czegoś przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka przypominającego dialog, sama Kurta nie odczuwała potrzeby nawiązania takowego. Po pierwsze, ponieważ uznała za niewłaściwe przerywanie tak ewidentnie ciężkich i opornych procesów myślowych zachodzących pod czaszką mężczyzny, po drugie, ponieważ musiała pozwolić nieco opaść wyzwolonemu naraz zdenerwowaniu, nawarstwionemu z zagniewania wobec porwania, mimo wszystko nadal zgromadzonego gdzieś pod skórą poczucia zagrożenia oraz zaszczucia wobec przepychu restauracji, a wreszcie i współczucia dla wszystkich postronnych wmieszanych w tą problematyczną sytuację. Za którą też, właściwie, dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia, chociaż tak naprawdę na dziwaczne decyzje, wynikające z jeszcze bodaj dziwniejszych i bardziej poplątanych uczuć skrytobójcy nie miała najmniejszego wpływu.

Sam z kolei Illumi zdążył już zrezygnować ze zrozumienia istoty całego karcącego wykładu dziewczyny, rozsądnie kwalifikując jej obruszenie jako jedną z tych kobiecych rzeczy, nie pojętych dla postronnych. Względnie wymagających rozważenia na spokojnie, w wielkim skupieniu, zgromadziwszy uprzednio właściwą bazę danych. Z resztą nie słuchał zbyt dokładnie. Nie próbował w żadnym razie blondynki zignorować. Choćby i treść wypowiedzi kobiety jawiła się jako skończony absurd, świętym obowiązkiem mężczyzny pozostaje wzięcie jej sobie pokornie głęboko do serca. Tak ojciec zawsze postępował wobec matki. Po prostu za bardzo dręczyła go świadomość, że kelner nie zapytał o świece. A powinien. Zwyczajnie zbiegł z sali. Wszakże podczas posiłku, kolacji z partnerką, wypadało, by płonęły świece. Słowa Kurapiki z tego powodu wpadały mu do głowy jednym uchem, a wylatywały drugim, nie pozostawiając przesadnie wiele materiału do analizy.

Toteż myśli czarnookiego zajmowała teraz zgoła inna kwestia.

Kwestia smukłych, obleczonych w najdelikatniejszą, najbardziej aksamitną skórę, jaką kiedykolwiek przyszło mu dotykać, dłoni. Takich ciepłych... Chętnie dotknąłby ich ponownie. Bardzo chętnie. Jednak... czy wypadało? Poprzednio szarooką bardzo poruszył nagły kontakt. Nie chciałby jej speszyć. Lecz jeśli pomyśleć chwilę... Uśmiechnęła się później do niego. Zdecydowanie się uśmiechnęła. Czyli nie odebrała go jako coś negatywnego... najwyraźniej. Była po prostu zaskoczona? Niewykluczone. Właściwie, właściwie... Obracał w palcach żółty łepek szpilki, tępo wbijając spojrzenie w niedokładnie odbity w nim wykrzywiony sufit. Ludzie... robili podobne rzeczy. Wymieniali uściski dłoni. Wykonując zlecenia w wszystkich chyba możliwych rodzajach otoczenia widywał setki różnych zachowań. Jednym z powszechniejszych, mógłby przysiąc, dotyczących par damsko-męskich jakie niekiedy spostrzegał tu czy tam w spokojniejszych lokalizacjach, pokroju parków, kawiarni, stanowiło właśnie trzymanie za ręce. Bardzo często nawet na blatach stolików!

Ten wniosek dodał mu pewności siebie.

Gdyby więc, przypuszczalnie, spróbował schwycić drobną rączkę Kurty, ale tak powoli, żeby miała czas zauważyć co zamierza, nie zabrałaby jej prawie na pewno. A to dlatego, że zrobiłby coś zupełnie w towarzyszących im okolicznościach naturalnego. Ciekawe, jak pasowałaby do jego dłoni. Była o wiele mniejsza, aczkolwiek to chyba nic złego? W sumie pomysł zamknięcia całej w ostrożnym uścisku sprawiał wrażenie raczej racjonalnego.

Podjąwszy decyzję, zaprzestał maltretowania igły, a przy tym, cokolwiek bezmyślnie własnej ręki. Zamiast tego nieśpiesznie, centymetr za centymetrem sięgnął ku blondynce. Ta w pierwszej chwili zamrugała i otworzyła lekko usta, odchylając na krześle ciało, lecz niewątpliwe kiedy zobaczy o co mu chodzi odzyska spokój. Stąd beztrosko, nie przywiązując uwagi do zalewającego śliczną buzię strachu, sztywnym ruchem nakrył palcami drobniejszą dłoń i...

\- Mam przyjemność zaprezentować pańskie zamówienie! Oto pierwszorzędny czerwony ryż, w sosie curry, z najlepszych przypraw sprowadzanych bezpośrednio z... - kelner, tym razem śniady, rudy chłopak wyglądający na niewiele starszego od Kurapiki, umilkł pod bezdennym spojrzeniem Zoldycka, zdającym się wysysać całe ciepło organicznego pochodzenia w promieniu najbliższych pięciu metrów. - Najmocniej przepraszam, czyżbym coś... - wydukał niezręcznie, ale szarooka, korzystając z tego, że wzięty znienacka Illumi nie zdążył w pełni wdrożyć swoich planów w życie, schowała drżące łapki pod stół, natychmiast wtrąciła najpogodniejszym i najuprzejmiejszym głosem jaki tylko zdołała wykrzesać;

\- Curry, jak cudownie! Z dynią prawda?

\- T-tak, proszę szanownej pani, jak najbardziej – przyznał drgnąwszy mężczyzna, wyzwolony spod hipnotycznego wzroku.

\- Wiadomo mi, że macie wiele gatunków jabłek, czy z dyniami jest tak samo? - ciągnęła, nie pozwalając brunetowi na wtrącenie ani słówka.

\- Jakby pani zgadła! - odzyskał w reszcie animusz kelner, rozkładając na obrusie talerze. - W tym konkretnym daniu zostały użyte cztery rodzaje...

Z powodu wesołego trajkotania młodzieńca podsycanego zachętami nastolatki na temat obydwu potraw, każdego składnika z osobna, a ponadto metod przygotowania ich, proces podawania do stołu pochłonął przeszło kwadrans. Toteż gdy opuszczał on w ukłonach salę, uznała „kryzys" w postaci niebezpieczeństwa naruszenia przestrzeni prywatnej jej dłoni ze strony dorosłego za zażegnany na dobre dzięki wytrąceniu go z rytmu i skierowaniu myśli na inne tory.

Nie mogłaby mylić się bardziej.

Czarnookiemu oczywiście zrzedła mina wobec równie gruboskórnego przerwania jego dyktowanych zupełnie pruderyjnymi pobudkami podchodów. W żadnym razie jednak nie zamierzał rezygnować z podjęcia działań nawet jeśli po trochę długawej przerwie. Jak rozumował, Kurta schowała ręce pod obrusem zawstydzona, a może i lekko zaskoczona obecnością kelnera. Kiedy w końcu zniknął za zakrętem korytarzyka umieściła przeguby z powrotem na blacie, potwierdzając ową logiczną teorię i bez znaczenia pozostawał fakt, że w przeciwnym razie nie zdołałaby przecież przystąpić do konsumpcji dania.

Na razie odrobinę niezgrabnie, ponieważ pomimo odpowiedniego wychowania będąc ciągle w biegu pomiędzy jednym zleceniem, a drugim, rzadko kiedy miał okazję swobodnie przysiąść przy stole i zjeść pełen posiłek przy wykorzystaniu sztućców, ujął widelec i nóż i systematycznie, z niezachwianym wewnętrznym spokojem rozpoczął skrupulatne krojenie wszystkich oblanych pomidorowym sosem kawałków mięsa na mniejsze, równe cząstki o wymiarach dokładnie dwa na trzy. Jednym okiem jednocześnie śledził poczynania Kurapiki. Czekał na okazję.

Adekwatna miała miejsce gdy dziewczyna wyciągnęła szczupłe palce po chusteczkę do wytarcia ust przed wychyleniem kilku łyków soku. Idealnie. Nie myśląc wiele przemieścił swoją z kolei dłoń w celu zagrodzenie jej drogi i dumnego pochwycenia jak na męskiego partnera kolacji przystało, lecz wtedy dziewczęca kończyna wykonała niespodziewany zwód i miast ozdobny kawałek miękkiego papieru złapała solniczkę. Jak gdyby nigdy nic poczęła oszczędnie dosalać wyzierające spomiędzy apetycznych strug gęstego sosu kostki dyni. Illumi za to zesztywniał na moment, zmarszczył brwi i pod wpływem niewinnego, pytającego spojrzenia szarych oczu niepewnie sam wyciągnął chusteczkę, w tenże sposób usprawiedliwiając swój ruch. Pijąc słodki, odrobinę kwaśny, orzeźwiający napój ponuro obserwował jak odkłada przyprawę i na powrót bierze sztućce, uniemożliwiając ponowienie próby bez wypadnięcia nachalnie i bardzo niekulturalnie.

Dlaczego nie odkładała tego noża? Nie potrzebowała go przecież do curry... A mimo to prawie złośliwie korzystała z niego, nakładając niewielkie porcje zmieszanego z warzywami ryżu na widelec. Czy możliwe, aby robiła to z premedytacją? I jeszcze ten unik... Ale nie, powiedział sobie. Rozmyśliła się zwyczajnie. Może uznała, że lepiej zrobi zostawiając sobie picie na koniec. Za to nóż...Właściwie, jak zaniepokojony przypomniał sobie, nawet po pokrojeniu wszystkich wymagających tego składników na talerzu, matka zawsze nadal trzymała w dłoniach oba sztućce, kiedy miewał, w przerwach pomiędzy pracą, nieczęstą szansę towarzyszenia jej w posiłku. Dotąd właściwie zrzucał ów fakt na karb ostrożności kobiety. Nóż był wszak pięknym narzędziem samoobrony. Lecz czy możliwe, żeby stanowiło to jedną z zasad savoir-vivru przy stole, o której zapomniał? Swoją edukację w tej kwestii odbierał prawdę powiedziawszy dość dawno i nie odnawiał bardziej niż wymagały tego wyjścia po przykrywką na proszone przyjęcia. Z powrotem ujął ostrze w długie palce i spróbował naśladować ruchy nastolatki, zgarniając sobie trochę tego, trochę tamtego... Tak, musiało chodzić o zasadę, która wyleciała mu z głowy. Najwyraźniej niezbyt ważną, a w każdym razie, nie fundamentalną, w innym wypadku na pewno by pamiętał, a zresztą, na ile zdążył poznać osobowość Kurapiki, ta niewątpliwie ostro by go skarciła.

Odrobinę uspokojony owymi wnioskami, począł rozważać w jaki sposób najlepiej odwieść dziewczynę od zapamiętałego procesu cichej konsumpcji pachnącego nieco ostro dania. Nie na dobre. Wystarczająco, żeby móc wziąć w swoją rękę jej. Później mogłaby wrócić do jedzenia. Lubił patrzeć, jak leciutko otwiera usta, troszeczkę, ledwo-ledwo wystawia język, a pomiędzy pąsowymi wargami błyskają śliczne, białe zęby. Nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu określać w podobny sposób czyjeś uzębienie, jednak do tego konkretnego kompletu słówko naprawdę pasowało. W Kurcie jakoś tak wszystko było mniej lub bardziej śliczne.

Zakłopotany owym nonsensownym zboczeniem myśli z pierwotnego, ważnego tematu, wepchnął do buzi masywną porcję pożywienia.

\- Jest smaczne? - zagadnęła uprzejmie, z jasnym uśmiechem.

Czy było? Ciężko powiedzieć, wpakowane w takiej ilości urosło do postaci dość nieapetycznej guli. Właściwie smakowało niewiele inaczej od dowolnego innego mięsa. Co najwyżej tekstura wypadała miękcej i soczyściej, co w gruncie rzeczy szło na plus, ponieważ umożliwiało szybsze przeżucie kęsów, skracając tym samym czas posiłku. W świetle tego faktu, potrawa wypadała więc całkiem nieźle. Przełknąwszy z trudem, wziął kilka pokaźnych łyków napoju. Odetchnął z ulgą, odstawiając szklankę.

\- Tak. Wybrałaś bardzo dobre danie – pochwalił sztywno.

Westchnęła, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia czy faktycznie ci smakuje czy tylko udajesz.

Mówiąc to, machinalnie sięgnęła odgarnąć z buzi kosmyk włosów. Na chłodno nie nazwałby tego najlepszym momentem, lecz ponieważ skupił całą uwagę na wyłapaniu momentu, w którym jej dłonie nareszcie będą puste, jego ciało zareagowało na gest odruchowo. Zanim naprawdę skontaktował, pochylał się lekko nad stołem, z ramieniem o centymetr od uniesionej ręki blondynki, a wtedy ona...

\- O, wypadło ci coś – skomentowała, unosząc z obrusu zgiętą w równy kwadracik, zapisaną kartkę.

Normalnie nie tykałaby cudzej własności, jednak złapanie świstka stanowiło idealny pretekst ku wykonaniu płynnego nura w uniku przed upartym mężczyzną. Obecnie upiększone o zestaw zakrzywionych paznokci palce przemknęły tuż obok, ledwie muskając zagubione pasmo złotego jedwabiu, które podskoczyło wraz z gwałtownym ruchem. Zamierzała natychmiast mu go oczywiście oddać, ale krótki ustęp z pełnego ostrych zawijasów, statecznego, kaligraficznego pisma sprawił, że postąpiła inaczej.

\- Co tu robi moje imię? - spytała ostro.

Zoldyck aż podskoczył. Otworzył usta, pewnie w zamiarze wystosowania wyjaśnień, jednak nie słuchając rozprostowała papier. W przypadku kogokolwiek innego, nie miałoby to większego znaczenia, ale kontaktami z tym konkretnym eksponatem człowieka rządziły specyficzne prawa. Poddawał bardzo solidne podstawy do odbierania podobnych ciekawostek jako znaków sugerujących zainteresowanie się problemem głębiej. Przejechała wzrokiem po treści. Na czym właśnie położyła ręce? Na raporcie z dotyczącego jej własnej osoby śledztwa, być może?

Piorunując znad górnej krawędzi wyraźnie podburzonego bruneta spojrzeniem przystąpiła do czytania. Po znacznej obecności skreśleń i punktowej formie wywnioskowała, że ma do czynienia z notatką, która w dodatku, jak powoli do niej docierało, kiedy otwierając coraz szerzej i szerzej oczy wodziła nimi po zwartych, eleganckich literach, koło raportu nawet nie leżała.

-„Lista potencjalnych tematów do rozmowy z panną Kurapiką Kurtą w wypadku okazji do takowej"? - odcyfrowała niedowierzająco nagłówek na głos.

Poniżej, na obydwu stronach niewielkiej kartki, widniało przynajmniej trzydzieści parę równych niczym od linijki wersów tekstu, miejscami bardzo absurdalnego, z których przed skreśleniem uszło bodajże z sześć. W rogu dumnie przycupnął pękaty kleks, zamazując dodatkowo czwartą z owych szczęśliwych ocalałych. Zoldyck ostrożnie wysupłał spomiędzy jej palców papierzysko i troskliwie złożywszy schował do kieszeni.

Dla ścisłości z zaistnieniem koncepcji aby podobną listę stworzyć więcej wspólnego miał niż sam Illumi ślepy traf losu, wypadły jakieś dwa miesiące przed dniem porwania Kurty. Jego usługi akurat zostały wynajęte przez zgrupowanie paserów broni. Chodziło o pokaźne zamówienie i obietnicę niezwykle atrakcyjnego wynagrodzenia, uwarunkowanego jednak potwierdzeniem tożsamości oraz zgonu każdego celu z osobna. Ponieważ umowa opiewała na anihilację całego rodu, liczącego przeszło dwunastu członków krwi z czterdziestoma siedmioma podkomendnymi-ochroniarzami rozstawionymi po terenie trzech posiadłości, potrzebował efektownej asysty.

Dlatego zakończywszy w okolicy drugiej w nocy swoją umówioną działkę obowiązków, sterczał w pokoju ostatniej ofiary, wnuczki głowy rodziny, czekając na Hisokę i wyrzucając sobie, że nie wziął zamiast niego wolniejszego, lecz o wiele bardziej obowiązkowego Kalluto. Dochodziła już godzina, odkąd minęła umówiona pora "zbiórki". Pstrokaty pajac pewnie zabawiał się swoim zwyczajem z ofiarami. Dekapitował wszystkich po kolei czy co, w tenże sposób umilając sobie skądinąd monotonną masakrę? Miał nieznośną słabość do podobnych groteskowych, udramatyzowanych pomysłów. Z braku czegokolwiek do roboty, postanowił bez większego entuzjazmu zwiedzić bliżej pomieszczenie. Ściany pokrywała różowa tapeta, meble wykonano z białego, polerowanego drewna. W wielkiej, trzy-skrzydłowej szafie, której zawartość z nudów przejrzał, znalazł całe stosy pokrytych cekinami i tasiemkami bluzeczek, bucików... Także zestawów bielizny, wyglądające strasznie niepraktycznie i niewygodnie. Autentycznie przykuła jego uwagę dopiero rzecz spoczywająca na szerokim, obklejonym brokatowymi naklejkami biurku, obok woreczka- kosmetyczki w której, poza szminkami, tuszami i cieniami do powiek, znalazł też kilka działek czystej amfetaminy i przestarzały bilet do opery, na jakiś musical.

Kolorowa gazeta. Magazyn dla ścisłości, jak sprostował, wziąwszy do rąk śliskie strony. Nic nadzwyczajnego, ale można przejrzeć dla zabicia czasu. Znalazł coś deklarującego się jako sekcja fitness, poświęcona ćwiczeniom. Poziomem trudności wywołałoby zapewne niekontrolowany atak śmiechu nawet u pięcioletniego Killui. W końcu uznał ją za raczej niewiele wart szmatławiec, godny przejrzenia tylko po to, aby poszukać wzorów na kamuflaże w formie kobiecej, jednak jeden nagłówek sprawił, że postanowił nie szukać jeszcze nożyczek w celu przemielenia piśmidła na małe, wygodne do schowania w kieszeniach kamizelki kawałki z wyszczerzonymi damskimi twarzami i sylwetkami.

Kiedy obryzgany litrami krwi magik przekroczył framugę drzwi, zastał towarzysza usadowionego przy dziewczęcym biurku, z przyozdobionym cyrkoniami różowym piórem w ręku, a głową pochyloną nad zestawem prostej papeterii. Jeszcze przed chwilą zarozumiała i zadowolona ekspresja wskazująca na człowieka posiadającego wiele ekscytujących tajemnic z których nie ma zamiaru wyjawić nawet jednej zmieniła kompletnie wyraz, teraz przybierając znacznie bardziej skonsternowaną, a przy tym niepomiernie ciekawską formę.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz w sobie Illu coś kobiecego - zaczął, podchodząc niespiesznym, kocim chodem. - Ale nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że chodzi o zamiłowanie do ozdobnych artykułów papierniczych~

Nie zaszczycił mężczyzny nawet spojrzeniem, zamiast tego przezornie zasłonił notatkę, składając papier w pół. Doświadczenie nabyte w czasie znajomości z nim stanowczo podpowiadało niedopuszczenie pazurzastych łap w pobliże czegokolwiek cennego, zwłaszcza, jeśli owego przygotowywanie zajęło mu sporo ponad półgodziny. Niestety zanim zdążył ukryć ją bezpiecznie za pazuchą, poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie i papier, wyrwany niewidzialną siłą poszybował prosto przed wścibskie ślipia magika.

Natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi, przybierając groźną minę.

\- Hisoka... - złowróżbnie zawiesił głos.

Jednak ten nie oddał zawłaszczonego przedmiotu, posłał mu za to buziaka i rozbrajający uśmiech złośliwego chochlika, który właśnie dostał w swe pazurki beczkę prochu. Odskakując przed usiłującym odbić własność Zoldyckiem przejechał pałającymi oczami po tekście. A następnie bez odrobiny krępacji wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

\- "Meblarstwo wschodnio-kakińskie w okresie międzywojennym"?!

Nie przestając rechotać okrążył pokój, tanecznie unikając tnących powietrze igieł.

-"Trucizny naturalnego pochodzenia późnego średniowiecza"?Jejku, Illu, jeśli po czymś takim nie padnie ci prosto w ramiona, będzie to znaczyć, że na wybrankę obrałeś przygłuchą!

Chichocząc nieprzerwanie nie spostrzegł w porę leżącej na ziemi pomadki i z okrzykiem zaskoczenia, postawiwszy na niej pewnie obutą w czubaty trzewik nogę, runął jak długi. Skrytobójca bez słowa podszedł i wyrwał odrobinę teraz pogięty świstek. Troskliwie wygładziwszy, włożył za kamizelkę i zgromił rozciągniętego na podłodze błazna wzrokiem martwych źrenic.

\- Zrobiłem sobie aua~ - jęknął radośnie. - Pocałujesz, żeby się ładnie zagoiło?

Prychnął pogardliwie. Zdecydowanie, następnym razem weźmie młodszego brata. Szybkość i skuteczność jedno, lecz komfort psychiczny oraz profesjonalizm też odgrywają istotną rolę.

\- Zdjęcia, próbki, raport - zażądał beznamiętnie.

Mężczyzna cisnął w jego stronę powierzony mu wcześniej aparat cyfrowy.

\- A próbki i raport?

\- Głowy ochrony pod schodami - oświadczył swobodnie. - Większości. Próbek, a próbek. Raport sam napisz~

Wywrócił oczami.

\- Co ważniejsze, w sprawie małej Piki!

Nie dając po sobie poznać irytacji, otworzył upaćkany posoką przyrząd. Ani myślał słuchać próżnego trajkotu błazna. Zamierzał przejrzeć fotografie, zmyć tępy różów łeb za oczywiste w nich braki i ukończyć pracę, uzupełniając pozostawione przez niego luki. Już i bez gadaniny Morou miał wystarczająco dużo do nadgonienia względem zaplanowanego grafiku.

\- Nie chciałbyś mojej pomocy?

Lekceważąco popatrzył po nim, od pretensjonalnych butów, przez jaskrawy strój aż po ekstrawagancką fryzurę.

\- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś przebywającego często w towarzystwie dam –skomentował.

Hisoka zmrużył wąskie oczy.

\- Dam może nie... Nie mielibyśmy wielu wspólnych zainteresowań, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. Za to na kobietach - zaakcentował z obleśnym uśmieszkiem. - Znam się doskonale.

Pomimo wygadywania – rzecz jasna – niezrozumiałych wariactw, nie można być przecież damą, bez bycia kobietą i tak dalej, magik poddał... no, to zbyt delikatne słowo, przemocą nabazgrał w czasie tego i kolejnych spotkań w związku ze zleceniami, na jego liście, a także późniejszych przepisanych kopiach, do wykonania których owe wstawki go zmusiły, kilka sugestii, uznanych przez Illumiego za nawet sensowne. Choćby to, że bezpiecznym i neutralnym tematem jest jedzenie, zwłaszcza, jeśli zaprosić towarzyszkę na posiłek oraz, że można wynajdywać preteksty do rozmowy w swoim otoczeniu, co sprawnie łącząc usiłował choćby podjąć dialog na początku ich randki. I jeszcze, że dobrze jest swobodnie wspominać przy dogodnych okazjach o swojej wiedzy z różnych tematów, a także umiejętnościach. Co oczywiście uznał za bardzo rozsądne, w końcu zaloty stanowiły naturalny krok na drodze do zaręczyn, a dalej małżeństwa, aby zaś do owego doszło, druga strona potrzebowała wnikliwych informacji na temat partnera i ewentualnych korzyści, jakie przyniósłby dla niej podobny związek.

Ponadto zachował też parę uwag, które wyczytał z zostawionych w pokoju magazynów, z bardzo rozsądnego kącika poświęconego, jak rozumował, właśnie zalotom, który poddawał wiele porad i anegdot z punktu widzenia kobiecego, postulującego jasno o fundamentalnym znaczeniu konwersacji w robieniu dobrego pierwszego wrażenia na potencjalnej dziewczynie i – rzecz jasna – żonie. Choćby ciekawostki. Podobno ciekawostki z dziedziny zainteresowań osoby ubiegającej się o względy damy nie tylko czyniły pogawędkę przyjemniejszą, ale i pozwalały lepiej jej ową poznać, co – tak wskazywał kontekst – stanowiło znaczny plus.

Nie pojmował zdziwienia Kurty. Czyżby nie przypuszczała, że może podejść do tematu równie poważnie? Cóż, z tego co zaobserwował, faktycznie nie wielu ludzi przygotowywało zawczasu takie spisy. Najpewniej podobne zaangażowanie musiało jej zaimponować. I naturalną koleją rzeczy, podnieść jego wartość w oczach blondynki. Mile owym osądem na swoją korzyść połechtany, przyjął wygodniejszą pozycję, wyczekująco obserwując towarzyszkę, podczas gdy ona odcyfrowywała kolejne linijki tekstu.

Aż w którymś momencie, ramiona szarookiej poczęły dygotać. Zaniepokojony patrzył, jak lewa z szczupłych dłoń wędruje do warg, aby stłumić podejrzane świsto-podobne odgłosy, a prawa kurczowo zaciska na kartce. Drgawki i przerywany oddech, skontaktował natychmiast. Zatrucie. Poderwał się z miejsca, gotów natychmiast przystąpić do udzielenia Kurapice jakiejkolwiek pomocy by tylko potrzebowała, a także przykazać służbie skasować wszystkich, mających wcześniej kontakt z spożytym przez nią posiłkiem, tak więc i sposobność owego ubogacenia o toksyczną substancję. Dobrze przewidywał, postąpił jak ostatni idiota przychodząc bez kamuflażu, ktoś musiał go zauważyć i...

-Illumi, co tu na miłość Boską robi meblarstwo?! - parsknęła dźwięcznym śmiechem, którego nie zdołała już dłużej w sobie tłumić.

Zoldyck zesztywniał momentalnie, cały za wyjątkiem ust, które poczęły na przemiennie formować absolutnie zdezorientowane „o" i cienką, wybitą z rytmu kreseczkę.

\- Cóż... Pracujesz obecnie jako ochroniarz dla kolekcjonera antyków, prawda? – odparł, z początku powoli i ze znaczną dozą wynikającego z konsternacji zesztywnienia, lecz szybko przybrał z powrotem typowy dla siebie beztroski ton, a nawet delikatny uśmiech, sygnalizujący pewność siebie oraz kompetencję. - Pomyślałem, że możesz być zainteresowana dodatkowymi danymi.

Przełykając niemal histeryczną salwę śmiechu, która w ramach pospolitej głupawki, powodowanej skumulowanym napięciem i rozbrajającym urokiem prostoduszności skrytobójcy usiłowała utorować sobie drogę na świat przez jej gardło, Kurta z trudem pochwyciła haust powietrza, zaciskając zaróżowione palce na brzegu rodowej szaty.

\- A... A akupunktura...? - wydusiła, ocierając kapiące po policzkach łzy śmiechu.

\- Powinienem zaznaczyć w dialogu moje mocne strony, tak powiedział Hisoka – oświadczył pewnie, podsuwając dziewczynie chusteczkę.

\- S-stąd też jak przypuszczam ró-również sztuka tropienia iinfilt...infiltracji...? - odgadła, zgarniając różkiem krople.

\- Tak – potwierdził. - Jestem w tym dobry – dodał z nieskrywaną dumą.

Osuszyła nos na ile mogła, nie dmuchając go ordynarnie. Odłożywszy zmiętą kulkę papieru na bok, obciągnęła narzutkę i obrzuciła mężczyznę surowym spojrzeniem.

\- Illumi, nigdy, ale to nigdy nie powinieneś słuchać tego zdegenerowanego magika – nakazała stanowczo.

Normalnie zgodziłby się bez sekundy zawahania, jednak...

\- To ważne wiedzieć co interesant ma do zaoferowania przed przystąpieniem do właściwej transakcji – powiedział z przekonaniem. - Szczerość pomiędzy kontrahentami to podstawa dobrej relacji. Tak zawsze mówi dziadek

Raczej w odniesieniu do spraw profesjonalnych, wedle Illumiego maksyma brzmiała wystarczająco uniwersalnie by stosować ją również w kwestiach prywatnych.

\- Właściwej transakcji? - powtórzyła.

Co też mógł mieć na myśli? Powiodła wzrokiem po jego wyzutej z emocji twarzy, usiłując pomimo znikomych szans znaleźć gdzieś w głębi atramentowo-czarnych źrenic odpowiedź.

\- Nie zaprosiłeś mnie... na randkę?

Nie rozumiała. Jakkolwiek niezręczne nie byłyby wysiłki mężczyzny, wszystkie mniej lub bardziej pośrednio wskazywały na – doprawdy godne politowania – próby zjednania sobie jej przychylności. Przez... wieczór we dwoje rozumiał kolację biznesową, zwieńczoną propozycją układu?

Lecz brunet pokiwał potakująco głową, z której to okazji skorzystało kilka niesfornych pasm włosów, przebiegle uciekając zza odstających uszu i opadłszy na twarz wysmuklając i zmiękczając już i tak lalczane rysy, przy jednoczesnym uwypukleniu zamkniętej za tęczówkami jego oczu przepastnej głębi nicości.

\- Zaprosiłem, tak – przekrzywił buzię, unosząc brwi. - Skąd pomysł, że mogłoby być inaczej?

\- Wspomniałeś o transakcji – przypomniała.

\- to określiłem? - spytał Zoldyck z iście dziecięcą niewinnością.

-Dokładnie tak.

-Chodziło mi o umawianie się – objaśnił beztrosko.

A także zaręczyny i ślub, najlepiej w formie planu trzyletniego, ale narzucanie świeżo upatrzonemu partnerowi dalekosiężnych ofert, bez względu na stopień atrakcyjności owych oraz korzyści, jakie mogłyby przynieść, nie skutkowało najlepiej podczas negocjacji. Illumi był mądrym mężczyzną i potrafił dbać o swoje interesy, pozostając kompetentnym i subtelnym. Wyciąg z konta bankowego, tak samo jak ilość klientów, jakich zdobył na przestrzeni częściowo samodzielnej działalności mówiły same za siebie, prawda?

Cóż, Kurta musiała wyrażać na ten temat zdanie zgoła odmienne, bowiem popatrzyła nań jakby powiedział właśnie coś zupełnie nieprzepisowego.

\- Och. Um a... cóż – z zakłopotania niemal odebrało jej mowę. - Więc... więc to jednak randka?

Potakną.

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste.

\- Nie... znaczy, tak, tylko...

Przygryzła wargi. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej natrafiła na równie prostolinijnego, bezpośredniego mężczyznę. Nie wiedziała, jak wobec niego postępować. Z jednej strony ją uprowadził, z drugiej, robił co mógł, aby wedle możliwości umilić spotkanie, a jeszcze z trzeciej kompletnie nie potrafił postępować z kobietami. Ludźmi. Strunowcami.

Z czwartej z kolei, był właściwie... uroczy.

Nie żeby miało to większe znaczenie! Nasłał na nią iglane marionetki z chloro... gazem usypiającym, a ponadto w czasie wolnym otwarcie prześladował Killuę. Zdecydowanie zły materiał na chłopaka. Toteż, choć bolało ją mówić to w te naiwne, wielkie czarne ślipia, skoro już jasno wyraził swoje intencje wobec jej osoby...

\- Illumi, naprawdę doceniam twoją propozycję, ale... - zaczęła miękko

Lecz Zoldyck uciszył dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi gestem ręki.

\- Nie zaprosiłem cię rozmawiać o biznesie. Do tego możemy przejść następnym razem. Teraz jesteśmy na... randce.

Mimo pasywność tonu, kątem oka zauważyła delikatne drżenie drugiej z jego dłoni, ułożonej płasko na obrusie, tuż obok zastawy stołowej. Popatrzyła niepewnie w twarz dorosłego. Bał się odrzucenia?

Powiodła po nim wzrokiem, tym razem jednak nie ulegając strachowi przed posągowym obliczem, nie spuszczając go, zanim sięgnął szklistych źrenic mężczyzny i naprawdę, tak naprawdę, patrząc n go. Nie na Zoldycka, czy obsesyjnego brata swojego przyjaciela. Nie na upiornego, okrutnego skrytobójcę. Po prostu na Illumiego.

Jej oczy objęły bladą, jakby wykonaną z marmuru twarz, wąskie, ściągnięte wargi. Dostrzegły, ponowienie, ten rozbrajający, miejscowy rumieniec, nieosiągający policzków, pomimo zmiany koloru lśniącego leniwie za szybą neonu na łagodny fiolet. Nieznaczne drgnięcia niby obojętnych tęczówek. Ponowny ruch palców, sięgających – być może? - mechanicznie, jak dziecko oczekujące pociechy w miękkich kształtach ulubionego misia, w poszukiwaniu uspokojenia do znajomych, kulistych główek przy mankiecie.

I, może było to jedynie puste wrażenie, wywołane grą świateł, bądź życzeniowe przypisanie pustej ekspresji znanych emocji, a może intuicja, o której tak często słyszała, ale poczuła, że pierwsze przypuszczenie jakie powzięła, patrząc na tą niewątpliwie kompromitującą, żałosną wręcz dla skrytobójcy podobnego pochodzenia manifestację uczuć, jaką stanowiło sprzeniewierzenie się mięśni i wprawienie ciała w nerwowe wibracje, przypuszczenie, że ten wielkooki, bezduszny, wyzbyty ludzkich odruchów morderca się boi... Jest jak najbardziej prawidłowe.

Z wywołanego ową rewelacją zamyślenia wyrwało ją ciche chrząknięcie ciemnowłosego kamerdynera. Spojrzała nań pytająco, a ten, odpowiedziawszy usłużnym uśmiechem, z ojcowską niemal troskliwością zagadną przygaszonego bruneta.

\- Za pozwoleniem panicza – zaczął, przyciągając na siebie jego uwagę. - Żywię nadzieję, iż nie uzna panicz tego za impertynencję, jednakowoż sugerowałbym wyjęcie z nadgarstków igieł – powiedział łagodnie, ku uldze Kurapiki.

Wraz z usunięciem szpil powierzchowność mężczyzny zwykła wracać do pierwotnego wyglądu.

\- Proszę nie mieć mi tego za złe, lecz prawdopodobnie ostatnia – tu spostrzegła nieznaczne drgnięcie prawej brwi dorosłego. - Poprawka, jaką panicz wprowadził do jej położenia w ciele odcięła przepływ krwi.

Natychmiast skierowała swą uwagę na dotychczas z premedytacją ignorowaną zmaltretowaną, nienaturalnie wykręconą rękę. Prawie jęknęła. Nie przedstawiała zbyt pięknego widoku. Podobnego można byłoby uświadczyć zapewne w jakimś filmie medycznym, do kwestii estetyki i smaku podchodzącego z przymrużeniem oka. Pod napiętą skórą wystąpiły nabrzmiałe żyły, a okolica przegubu niepokojąco pokraśniała, podobnie jak knykcie i stawy. Zaalarmowana, pomyślała, że jeszcze trochę, a mógłby zrobić sobie poważoną krzywdę.

\- Illumi, musisz natychmiast się ich pozbyć! - zażądała bez namysłu, sięgając ku przypominającej szpony kończynie. - Całe sine! No wiesz? - ofuknęła go, oglądając z niepokojem prawie fioletowe pod blaszkami zakrzywionych paznokci palce.

Nie reagował dłuższą chwilę, biernie obserwując jak gniewnie mamrocze nad pokiereszowaną dłonią, aż w końcu, pochwyciwszy zręcznie kilka żółtych łepków i wyszarpnąwszy długie, prawie całkiem wolne od krwi trzonki z mięśni zauważył tępawo;

\- Dotknęłaś mojej ręki. Sama z siebie.

Otworzyła usta... i zamknęła je, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z podobnej gafy.

\- Cóż... cóż, byłby problem, gdybyś je tak zostawił –oświadczyła oględnie, odkaszlując.

Kilka odrażających trzasków, falowanie napiętej skóry za sprawą kości zmieniających pod jej powierzchnią pozycję i jedynym śladem po opuchliźnie pozostało niewyraźne przejście tonalne w stosunku do reszty bladego ramienia rozpoczynające się przy nadgarstku, a kończące nieco mocniej zaczerwienionymi opuszkami. Tyle. Żadnych widocznych uszkodzeń.

\- Na sto procent wszystko w porządku? Nie boli? - spytała jednak, ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, które, choć sama tego nie spostrzegła, speszyło odrobinę nieprzyzwyczajonego do poświęcania jego stanowi zdrowia uwagi Zoldycka.

Rozprostował, czemu towarzyszył kolejny podnoszący włosy na karku zgrzyt, bez najmniejszego problemu dalej pozostającą w uścisku Kurty dłoń, zgiął po kolei wszystkie palce, a następnie, w mniemaniu dziewczyny, aby udowodnić brak problemów, zawarł je pewnie na jej ręce.

\- Ani trochę – uspokoił ją, popatrując ciekawie w dół, na stolik, ku ich złączonym dłoniom.

Skoro pierwszy szok zaczął już ustępować, receptory czuciowe, zmrożone kontaktem, tajać, a obwody mózgowe funkcjonować, z każdą sekundą nabierały atrakcyjności jako cel do obserwacji. Odnotował z konsternacją w piersi przyśpieszenie statecznego z reguły, godnego zaufania nawet w ekstremalnych sytuacjach serca, posyłającego na wskroś ciała całe salwy buzującej krwi, przydającej wszystkiemu na swej drodze kolor i temperaturę ugotowanego na rumiano raka. A tak w każdym razie, panikując lekko, w starciu z nieznanym doświadczeniem, przyjął. Po prawdzie, z wyłączeniem uszu, nie spurpurowiał nawet nieznacznie, jednak podobne napiętym postronkom nery wyły z przekonaniem, że właśnie zaprezentował niegodny skrytobójcy, zasługujący na potępienie brak opanowania. Tracąc, bo jakżeby inaczej, całą wartość w oczach potencjalnej partnerki.

\- Illumi? Illumi, znowu odpływasz. Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Jak bardzo jestem czerwony? - wypalił, zanim ustąpiły ostatnie zwarcia między-neuronowe.

Kurapika, nie całkiem wiedząc o co może chodzić mężczyźnie, powoli zmierzyła go pełnym konsternacji wzrokiem. Blady jak prześcieradło. Sponiewierana kończyna także powoli traciła różowawe zabarwienie, odzyskując prawdopodobnie w jego przypadku zdrowy odcień sproszkowanego talku. Poza tym sporo czerni, oczywiście, nieco wprowadzonej przez igły żółci i zielony akcent w postaci malachitowego krawatu. Czerwieni ani śladu.

\- ...Nie bardziej niż zwykle? - odparła niepewnie.

\- Och. To dobrze – pokiwał powoli głową.

Podniesiony tymi słowami na duchu, chociaż puls ani myślał zwalniać do naturalnej frekwencji, a wargi wyschły do stanu przywodzącego na myśl spalone słońcem zbocze pustynnego kanionu, skierował większość uwagi ku zaprzątającej koncepcji nie tylko nawiązania kontaktu z, ale realnego trzymania w dłoni miękkiej, ciepłej rączki Kurpiki.

Raz jeszcze oczarowało go, jak różna była od jego podobnej woskowej figurze matki, o bladych dłoniach, identycznych jak te, które odziedziczył po niej wraz z krwią, długich, wiotkich palcach gładkich jak odnóża traszki, zadbanych paznokciach spiłowane w kształtne migdały, pięknych, a przy tym, choć nie śmiałby dopuścić do umysłu czegoś podobnego, nie, nie kiedy chodziło o matkę, zimniejszych od obłożonego śniegiem żelaza. Ręce Kurty były całkiem inne. Tchnęły żywotnością, pomimo niewielkiego rozmiaru miały silny, pewny uścisk. Wiedziały co oznacza praca. Ich paznokcie praktycznie przycięto, aby nie wystawały poza opuszkę, w kilku miejscach widniały drobne odciski. Zawierały w sobie obietnicę troski, a może też... czułości.

Czuł to, czuł to wszystko, nie potrafiąc ubrać w słowa, jednocześnie przerażony i zafascynowany tą odmiennością oraz swoim własnym desperackim pragnieniem, żeby na moment, krótki, niewątpliwie niemający dla niej znaczenia moment stać się wartym jej dotyku.

Blondynka niepewnie podniosła oczy, w nerwach przygryzając lekko dolną wargę.

\- Czy mógłbyś... mnie już puścić? - poprosiła, robiąc co w swej mocy by brzmieć bezpretensjonalnie i dyplomatycznie.

\- Wolałbym nie – odparł całkiem szczerze.

Przełknęła ciężko.

Tak, oto idealna odpowiedź, by potwierdzić wcześniejsze wnioski jakie poczyniła przyrównując bruneta do prostolinijnego dziecka. Z tym, że na podobny kaprys ze strony chcącego udawać w zabawie zakochanych dziecka mogłaby przystać. A Illumi pomimo zauważalnie... infantylnej osobowości, był jednak... mężczyzną i jako taki, cóż, bez względu na niewinność motywów, peszył ją. Ponieważ rzadko miała z nimi do czynienia na przestrzeni bardziej prywatnej. Dlatego. Nie z powodu niemożliwego do rozczytania wyrazu czarnych oczu i tęsknoty w uścisku jego smukłych, ale silnych palców, nie, w żadnym razie. Po prostu ostatni raz trzymała się za ręce z chłopcem już dobre kilka lat temu. Odwykła, nic więcej.

Powtarzając to sobie kilka razy w głowie, niezwykle racjonalnym i przekonującym tonem, odchrząknęła i ponownie podjęła wyzwanie spojrzenia mu w twarz, ignorując tą część siebie, która, zamiast ulec mądrym poradom rozsądku zaczynała pojmować niepokój Zoldycka przed byciem „bardzo czerwonym".

\- Potrzebuję tej dłoni do jedzenia – oświadczyła stanowczo.

Zoldyck przyłożył palec do ust w głębokim namyśle.

\- No tak... To faktycznie problem... – przyznał wreszcie z rezerwą. - Ach, ale chyba wiem, jak sobie z nim poradzić! - dodał entuzjastycznie.

Po czym ujął w wolną rękę ułożony obok talerza Kurapiki widelec, korzystając z momentu konsternacji, pod wpływem której dziewczyna znieruchomiała odrobinę baraniejąc, nabił nań soczysty kawałek dyni i uniósł, przybliżając ku kształtnym wargom.

\- Widzisz? W ten sposób ja nie będę musiał puszczać twojej dłoni, a ty będziesz mogła bez przeszkód zjeść kolację – podsumował radośnie praktyczność obmyślonego rozwiązania.

Popatrzyła na wysunięty widelec, zadowolonego bruneta i doznała nieprzyjemnego, a przy tym przejmującego wrażenia, że po raz kolejny tego wieczoru jego zatrważająco oderwane od rzeczywistości podejście do logiki stawia ją na przegranej pozycji. Niemniej nie planowała jeszcze składać broni. Zawierzając więc swoim zdolnościom pertraktacji spróbowała podjąć protest.

\- Mimo wszystko, nad- mmh! - urwała, bowiem, co z oburzeniem odkryła, moment otwarcia ust stanowił dla czarnookiego idealną sposobność sprawdzenia jak zadziała obmyślony naprędce genialny plan w praktyce.

Powłóczyście przejechała po siedzącej naprzeciw postaci gniewnym spojrzeniem.

\- Illumi!

Nabierający właśnie kolejną porcję warzyw i ryżu mężczyzna przerwał w pół ruchu i popatrzył na nią pytająco.

\- O co chodzi?

Czuła gorąco na twarzy i nie byłaby ani trochę zaskoczona, gdyby miała teraz zamiast policzków dwa wielkie placki soczysto-buraczanego szkarłatu.

\- Natychmiast oddaj mi widelec - zażądała, zmuszając ton do brzmienia, pomimo lekkich wahań barwy przy samogłoskach, absolutnie bezdyskusyjnie.

-Zamierzasz użyć lewej? - zagadnął ciekawie, choć nie bez zawodu.

\- Prawej – oświadczyła nieprzejednanie i dobitnie. - Zamierzam użyć prawej.

Potrzebował kilku sekund na przetworzenie co miała na myśli. Kiedy wiadomość dotarła do niego, w pierwszym odruchu otworzył usta, chcąc może wnieść sprzeciw, lecz szybko spuścił źrenice i oswobodził z uścisku palce dziewczyny. Zwracając zagarnięty sztuciec zauważył, tym razem bardzo neutralnym i trudnym w rozczytaniu głosem;

-Znowu cię rozgniewałem.

Nie odpowiedziała, cieszyła się tylko, że odwrócił wzrok, ponieważ naprawdę nie miała ochoty patrzeć teraz mu w oczy. Spokojnie ujęła rączkę widelca.

I, ciężko było nazwać to zwykłym impulsem, ponieważ wyraźnie poczuła jak przez moment, gdy nabrała powietrza, wszystko zwalnia, aby towarzyszyć jej w wewnętrznym wahaniu. Powoli, powolutku, zdając sobie sprawę z ruchu każdego ścięgna i najmniejszej zmiany w padaniu cienia na odrobinę teraz wilgotnej od potu skórze, uniosła dłoń.

I schwyciła go za rękę.

Gdyby do sali wtargnęła grupa dzierżących broń masowego rażenia bioterrorystów-samobójców w kostiumach pomarańczowych langust, grożąc, że cały budynek został przygotowany do wysadzenia w powietrze, Illumi nie mógłby być bardziej zaskoczony, a także – nie przyznałby tego przed nikim – przestraszony. Próbował chyba coś powiedzieć, tak w każdym razie podpowiadał wychwycony przez spalone na rumiano uszy nieartykułowany, wysoce zdezorientowany bełkot, który, wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, musiał opuścić jego własne wargi. Kurta, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem zrozumiała co pragnął w owym przekazać, pozostała milcząca, wyposażoną w widelec dłonią dziobiąc nerwowo po talerzu.

\- Dlaczego...? - zdołał nareszcie wymusić na odmawiającym posłuszeństwa języku, zdeterminowanym w akcie buntu do kołowacenia w połowie słów dłuższych niż dwie sylaby.

Z rozmysłem unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, blondynka skierowała głowę w stronę szyby, dając okazję neonowej poświacie zatańczyć na lśniącej powierzchni jej tęczówek, oświetlając okalający je delikatnie pierścień czarnych soczewek, spływając cieniem z długich, gęstych rzęs. Poczuł, że nie może oddychać, ale, dziwna sprawa, jeśliby jakimś trafem w tym właśnie momencie padł trupem, za sprawą, nie wykluczone, nowo-odkrytego rodzaju śmiertelnej trucizny, dosypanej do marynaty przez zaprzysiężonego wroga rodu, odszedłby w gruncie rzeczy całkiem szczęśliwy.

\- Tak jest... po prostu wygodniej, nie uważasz? - mruknęła cicho, zagryzając leciutko drżące wargi.

Całkiem zaschło mu w gardle. Po trwającym wieczność odcinku czasu, kiedy zahipnotyzowany wwiercał spojrzenie w pokrywające krągłe policzki rumieńce, w kolorze, który przywiódł mu na myśl jedwabną apaszkę matki, tą w kwiaty wiśni, noszoną tylko wówczas gdy miała dobry humor, wydukał jakoś;

\- A... jest...

Reszta kolacji płynęła w milczeniu. Nie była to komfortowa cisza. Raczej jedna z tych niezręcznych, konsekwentnie narastających, aby przygnieść swoje ofiary zakłopotaniem. Nawet nie czuła smaku jedzenia, lecz nie przerwała posiłku, w obawie przed niebezpieczeństwem dostrzeżenia w tym sposobności do rozpoczęcia konwersacji przez bruneta i dzięki nadludzko wyczulonym zmysłom podania dokładnych parametrów jej temperatury ciała i pulsu, po czym na ich podstawie wysnucia nieprzystających do rzeczywistości wniosków – przy obecnych zapewne diagnozując gorączkę oraz kołatanie serca – bądź zrobienia czegoś równie żenującego i zburzenia trudnej w określeniu, ale dziwnie ekscytującej i przyjemnej atmosfery, przyprawiając ją o zawał. Szczęśliwie jednak skrytobójca również pozostał niemy. Beznamiętnie sprzątnął z talerza całe danie, co jakiś czas tylko popatrując ku plecionce ich palców, obecnie krępująco przepoconej. Nie miała odwagi zabrać i wytrzeć rękę o materiał służbowego kompletu. Instynktownie przeczuwała, że zachwiałaby tym nastrój, poruszyła zbyt mocno powietrze i doprowadziła do pryśnięcia okalającego stolik cienkiego bąbelku abstrakcyjnego uczucia łączącego w niepojęty sposób spokój i zdenerwowanie.

_Cóż, z dwojga złego lepsze to niż wysłuchiwanie monologu o akupunkturze_, pomyślała... i uśmiechnęła się.

Owa pojedyncza pozytywna, trochę kpiarska myśl wyrównała wahania w atmosferze. Wyciągając dłoń po chusteczkę, zawadziła wzrokiem o bladą twarz bruneta i w tym momencie całkiem straciła zdolność do krycia rozbawienia. Nim, jego rozczulającą nieporadnością, całą bzdurną sytuacją.

\- Masz cała buzię w sosie – skarciła go lekko, zupełnie już rezygnując z prób traktowania tego kłębka nieszczęść niczym dorosłego mężczyznę, a nie kilkuletnie dziecko. - Daj, wytrę – zaoferowała, gestem nakazując mu się pochylić nad blatem.

Przypuszczała, ciekawie obserwując reakcję bruneta, że mogłoby to być poniżej jego godności, lecz ulegle pozwolił jej obszorować miękkim papierem całą ubrudzoną przestrzeń. Może uznając owo działanie za gest adekwatny na randce. A może nie. Kto go wiedział.

\- Następnym razem zapytaj, gdzie chciałabym pójść - przykazała surowo, z determinacją ignorując delikatną giętkość pudrowo różowych warg pod naciskiem. - Ta restauracja mnie przytłacza.

Przetarł grzbietem ręki po podrażnionym policzku, z namysłem śledząc jak składa w czworo zużyty kwadrat papieru i odkłada przy krawędzi talerza.

\- Więc zgadzasz się... żeby jeszcze kiedyś gdzieś ze mną wyjść? - zapytał, szczerze zdziwiony, pozwalając głowie opaść lekko na bok w nieco przerysowanym wyrazie zdumienia.

Poprawiła grzywkę, czerwieniejąc odrobinę.

\- Pewnie i tak nie zdołałabym powstrzymać cię, gdyby znowu ci coś strzeliło do głowy – stwierdziła burkliwie. - Ale żadnych już więcej gazów usypiających, kajdanek i kohort ochroniarzy! - dodała tonem niepozostawiającym miejsca na dyskusję.

Zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej rozważając jakiś problem, który stworzyło owo żądanie.

\- W takim razie jak miałbym doprowadzić do spotkania...?

\- Telefonując, głuptasie! Albo pisząc! Nie udawaj, że śledząc mnie tak długo nie podpatrzyłeś gdzieś mojego numeru – ofuknęła go.

\- To bardziej czasochłonne... - zaoponował, natychmiast zgromiony wzrokiem blondynki.

\- I skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, nie życzę sobie dalszej inwigilacji. Czy to jasne?

Moment lub dwa roztrząsał w głowie wszystko co właśnie usłyszał. Więc, z jednej strony, mężczyzna powinien zawsze słuchać swojej partnerki, jednak...

\- A gdybym wybrał do tego najlepiej wyszkolonych lokajów? Nawet nie zaważyłabyś ich obecności – zapewnił. - Zawsze lepiej jest mieć kilku pod ręką.

\- W kontekście śledzenia, czy obstawy w razie porwania mnie? - spytała sceptycznie, w pierwszym odruchu zamierzając skrzyżować ramiona, lecz ostatecznie oplatając tylko wolnym talię.

\- Właściwie obu – odparł swobodnie. - I sądzę, że wysłanie po ciebie strzeżonej limuzyny byłoby stosowniejsze niż wiadomość tekstowa – dodał z przekonaniem.

\- Bez ustalenia wcześniej planów?

\- Wybrałbym adekwatną datę i godzinę z twojego harmonogramu.

\- Jak, skoro masz przestać mnie obserwować?

To wywołało przeskok zwrotnicy na torach myślowych Illumiego, wykolejając na krótką chwilę jego pociąg rozumowania.

\- Praktyczniej chyba będzie, jeśli nie przestanę – uznał ostatecznie.

Ktoś inny zapewne na miejscu Zoldycka zmieszałby się pod wpływem spojrzenia, jakie Kurta bez słowa mu posłała, lecz on odpowiedział niepojmującym, pytającym uśmiechem. Bezradnie rozmasowała skronie, w zamknięciu oczu prosząc wszystkie życzliwe duchy o cierpliwość.

_Jeszcze długo, długo, zanim zdołam wbić mu przynajmniej podstawy zdrowego rozsądku..._

Odetchnęła, przyjmując autorytatywną pozę, jaką miała w zwyczaju obierać podczas wyjątkowo trudnych negocjacji oraz stawiając czoła kaprysom Neon.

\- Jeżeli to ma zadziałać – zaczęła. - Musimy wyjaśnić sobie kilka kwestii.

Hicks drgnął bezwolnie słysząc łomot drzwi energicznie wbitych w ścianę, niemal na pewno pogłębiając już i tak widoczny ślad po klamce. Myśl o niej zaniepokoiła go bardziej niż sam hałas. Wydając poirytowane westchnienie, wyrównał wypolerowany z niepominięciem najmniejszej plamki srebrny nóż do pozostałych ułożonych w rzędzie na stole i rzucił okiem w stronę wejścia do kuchni, zamierzając surowo skarcić nowo-przybyłego. Jakby brzęczące przy kredensie podekscytowane głosy reszty służby nie stanowiły wystarczająco uciążliwego „ubarwienia" pracowitego ranka.

\- Co ci te nieszczęsne drzwi zrobiły, byś musiał tak nimi trzaskać? - spytał oschle, unosząc lekceważąco brew. - Odrobiny szacunku dla własności rezydencji.

Myszaty blondyn aż podskoczył, natychmiast z należytą pieczą i dokładnością zamykając je i sprawdzając szkody, jakie poczynił wkraczając do pomieszczenia z beztroskim rozmachem.

\- P-proszę wybaczyć panie Hicks! - zawołał w chwilę później, obciągając nerwowo kamizelkę, która, chociaż wszystkie uniformy szyto dla personelu na miarę, zawsze sprawiała na nim wrażenie za dużej.

Czym zasłużył sobie jedynie na pogardliwe prychnięcie, kiedy wyższy rangą stracił nim zainteresowanie i wrócił do polerowania sztućców. Doprawdy, ciężko było zachować pozytywne nastawienie, skoro zewsząd otaczali cię równie prostolinijni idioci jak Abdon. Tudzież, pomyślał, bezwiednie popatrując ku zafrasowanej grupie koło szafek, panicz Illumi...

\- ...pan Gotoh powinien właśnie objaśniać całą sytuację panu Zeno – poinformował jeden z towarzystwa, niby poprawiając coś przy puszkach na przyprawy korzenne.

\- Mówisz? A która godzina? - zaciekawił się inny, nawet nie zawracający sobie głowy udawaniem zapracowania.

\- Koło dwunastej – odparł sortujący czyste obrusy brunet, poświęcając moment na odwiniecie mankietu i sprawdzenie zdezelowanego zegarka. - Tak sądzę. Ten rzęch już od dawna nie chodzi jak należy.

\- To by znaczyło... Jest w gabinecie pana Zeno jakoś od godziny...? Nie chciałbym być w jego skórze!

\- I tłumaczyć kto u licha pozwolił paniczowi uprowadzić najlepszego szefa kuchni w Yorbian z przyboczną obsługą? Boże uchowaj!

_W istocie, uchowaj_, przyznał niemo, strzepując chustę, z której korzystał dopieszczając zastawę.

\- Więc? - zagadnął z miłym uśmiechem. - Zamierzasz stać tutaj upiększając widoki, czy też przywiało cię w jakimś konkretnym celu?

Chłopak przełknął, podchodząc nieśmiało bliżej sięgającego niewielkiej butli preparatu do czyszczenia srebra rówieśnika.

\- No bo tego. Powiedział pan, że kiedy zostanę posłany po zakupy w czwartek, to mam wpaść do kuchni i zapytać, czy czegoś jeszcze więcej nie brakuje. Tak jakby co.

\- I wpadłeś, a jakże – mruknął szatyn, ściskając pojemnik, po to tylko, by usłyszawszy porcję pustych świstów zmarszczyć nos i odstawić go na blat. -Jak przypuszczam, mamy jeszcze kilka sztuk w magazynie, lecz dobrze byłoby zakupić dodatkową butelkę. Może też parę rękawic kuchennych albo dwie. Jingel usmażył kolejną.

Wszystkie, poza dwoma ostatnimi sztukami, noże lśniły dumnie, gdy kolejno wyliczał warte rozważenia składniki, których użycia chciałby spróbować jeden z kucharzy, detergenty o niższych, pomimo wysokiej jakości, cenach i osobiste prośby niektórych członków służby, takie jak choćby zapasowa para pantofelków dla pokojówki, bądź pomada do włosów dla pomocnika ogrodnika. Pozostałe sztućce będą zmuszone poczekać, aż odwiedzi składzik, a to niestety, z chwilą zawitania do pomieszczenia brązowookiego, nieco oddaliło się w przyszłości. W prawdzie Abdon nie był w połowie nawet tak nie kompetentny, jak mu to przypisywał, niemniej Hicks uważał, że nie mógłby pozwolić tej lebiedze ot tak ruszyć w świat nie sprawdziwszy uprzednio skrupulatnie długiej na przeszło czterdzieści centymetrów listy, czy zawiera aby wszystkie niezbędne dane i uwagi – jak na przykład, skarpetki, ale tylko bawełniane białe. Z tego powodu jak ostrze gilotyny zawisł nad karkiem chłopaka, skąd wyniośle popatrywał na skrobiące niewprawnie nazwy produktów, uwalane atramentem ręce.

\- Czyżbym mówił niewyraźnie? - zagadał czasem łagodnym, krzepiącym tonem, od którego większości lokajów cierpła skóra pod smokingiem. - Bo jeśli tak, to bardzo mi przykro, ale w żadnym razie nie miałem na myśli „oliwy z pierwszeg a". W razie gdybyś taką znalazł, oczywiście, powinieneś kupić, jednak na razie zapisz proszę „z pierwszego tłoczenia". I„oliwek" przez „ka". Nad wyraz ładne „gie" w ty miejscu jednak cokolwiek niewłaściwe...

Na co blondyn zagryzał wargi, kiwał nieporadnie głową, dukając przeprosiny i kreślił, poprawiał, bądź dopisywał co należało. Prawie dostał zawału, usłyszawszy po dłuższej, milczącej przerwie w wywodach – pełnej, z własnej strony, setek złych przeczuć – zamyślone mruknięcie.

\- Hm...

\- T-tak proszę pana?! - kwiknął rozpaczliwie.

\- Kwiaty...? - szkliście szare tęczówki spojrzały nań z czymś przypominającym zmieszaną z zaniepokojeniem ciekawość.

\- A... - przełknął bezgłośnie. - No tak. Panicz Illumi powiedział co to by kupić parę bukietów.

\- Dla panny Kurty, jak przypuszczam? - Hicks sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto już wprawdzie pogodził się z wszystkimi idiotycznymi pomysłami świata, a jednak z niemiłą regularnością odkrywał, że ten jeszcze ma kilka asów w rękawie.

Pokiwał energicznie głową, szczerząc nierówne zęby w niepomnym podobnych problemów uśmiechu.

\- Jenny obiecała wybrać coś ładnego. Ona ma oczy do kwiatów, a panicz Illumi i tak nie zauważy, jeżeli weźmiemy inne niż te dziwactwa, które nawymyślał.

\- I pluskwy też jak mniemam w sprawie panny Kurty? - kontynuował głosem człowieka dawno martwego szatyn.

\- Bo panienka nie chciała, żeby kamerdynerzy ją śledzili – objaśnił rzeczowo niższy.

Składając dłonie w piramidkę, powoli przetrząsnął w głowie cały tom „Powody, dla których ta konkretna genialna inwestycja panicza poskutkuje tragedią", zważył z namysłem egzemplarz prosto z wysłużonego cyklu „To nie mój problem" i ostentacyjnie zmiął w pięści świeży dodruk „Ale Abdonowi będzie przykro". Powziąwszy kontrolowany, lecz zdecydowanie zbyt głęboki i przywodzący na myśl wiatr wyjący w głębi prastarych, wypełnionych szkieletami i beznadzieją, jaskiń, żeby mógł brzmieć naturalnie, oddech, poklepał mentalnie niewielki, zgrabnie oprawiony w godną zaufania twardą okładkę wolumin „Illumi, którego plany nie idą po myśli to Illumi nieprzewidywalny, czyli Już i bez tego mamy pracy po kokardę".

Jasnowłosy podskoczył, automatycznie łapiąc ciśnięty w jego stronę przedmiot. Zaciekawiony, obrócił go w palcach, studiując gładką strukturę papieru oraz elegancko wytłoczoną w górnym rogu sygnaturę w projekt której zaangażowano znaczną ilość anielskiego pierza, kilka zgrabnych dam i o jeden pąk winorośli za wiele.

\- Co to za koperta, psze pana? - spytał ciekawie, bez najmniejszych skrupułów usiłując na własną rękę znaleźć odpowiedź, unosząc ją do światła z nadzieją, że to ujawni zawartość.

\- Koperta z biletami do teatru, którą dostarczysz paniczowi Illumiemu po powrocie z zakupów – odparł oschle, usiłując zignorować stojącą wymownie, niczym wyrzut sumienia, trylogię „Plany na weekend spalają na panewce. Za każdym razem!". - Dwoma - dodał boleśnie.

\- Oooch.

Dźwięk ten, absolutnie pozbawiony choćby uncji zrozumienia, wyrwał z piersi młodzieńca kolejne westchnienie, w zacnym towarzystwie wywrócenia oczami i oparcia dłoni na biodrach.

\- Zasugeruj, możliwie dosadnie, aby zaprosił panienkę na spektakl – wyłuszczył. - Dostałeś je jako prezent przy zakupie wina, w ramach akcji promocyjnej, wygrałeś w loterii marketowej, wszystko jedno.

Twarz bladego nastolatka rozświetlił szeroki, wyzbyty – wedle oceny Hicksa – jakichkolwiek śladów inteligencji, radosny uśmiech.

\- To pan też ich wspiera?!

„_Nie, mój mały, głupi przyjacielu"_, pomyślał, ukradkiem zamazując wśród pozycji nakreślony okrągłymi kulfonami „pluskfy", _„Liczę tylko, że odwiedzie to jego uwagę od drobnej, no, powiedzmy, zakupach"._

\- Jeśli pozostawić go samemu sobie – powiedział zamiast tego – Panicz zaprzepaści prawdopodobnie jedyną szansę na stworzenie umiarkowanie akceptowalnej społecznie relacji z drugą żywą, dwunogą, samoświadomą istotą.

W co, swoją drogą, również szczerze wierzył.

\- Makówka spokojna, psze pana. Przekażę jak bum cyk! Należy kuć żeliwo póki ciepłe, co? - blondyn wyszczerzył zęby.

Nie znalazł w sobie sił potrzebnych do skorygowania kolegi, toteż skinął tylko głową.

Odprowadzając znużonym wzrokiem towarzysza aż do progu, szatyn bezmyślnie przejechał okrytymi śliskim materiałem rękawiczek palcami po blacie stołu. Roztarłszy między opuszkami ledwo dostrzegalną smugę kurzu, poprawił spiętą pod szyją tasiemkę, burknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Kolejna para nieodpowiedzialnych bachorów do kontrolowania i przyprawiania pana Gotoh o siwiznę. Ale przecież, spróbował dodać sobie otuchy, kierując stateczne kroki ku magazynowi, ile złego może zdziałać jedno nieprzystosowane społecznie straszydło?

A poza tym... Poza tym, cóż w najlepszym wypadku... Co by nie myślał szlachetny klan jego pracodawców, nic nie zapowiadało rychłego powrotu panicza Killui na łono rodziny. Gdyby ten stan się utrzymał... Kąciki oczu mężczyzny drgnęły przydając sztuczności jego wypracowanego uśmiechu nieco cynicznej naturalności. Każda pani byłaby lepsza od wielmożnej Kiyoko. Panna Kurta sprawiała wrażenie nie najgorszej kandydatki na jej następczynię. Nucąc cicho ściągnął z szafy butelkę. Zupełnie nie najgorszej.


End file.
